P E G A S U S
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Gadis itu sejak awal sudah memikatku. Namun yang kudapatkan darinya adalah kenyataan pahit bahwa ia bukan berasal dari duniaku. Ia bukan gadis biasa. Ia, gadis berambut indigo itu, adalah seorang Putri Pegasus di negerinya. (sorry for bad summary , RnR?)
1. Gadis Hantu

**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kishimoto, I don't claim Naruto ^^

**Warning:  
**Typo, OOC, AU, Stupid Fantasy, Another utility of Gelel Stone, Dark Naruto

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke U & Hinata H

.

.

.

**So this is it!  
****Anonymous**** Hyuuga** **presents**

.

.

.

**"PEGASUS"**

* * *

**Part One**

Aku menepuk-nepukkan kedua tanganku usai memasukkan adonan roti yang dibuat Ayah ke dalam sebuah oven besar di belakang toko roti kami. Kuatur api kompor menjadi sedang agar adonan itu berakhir menjadi roti yang sempurna. Kulepaskan apron merah marun yang kugunakan, dan kugantung di tempatnya.

"Otousan, sudah kupanggang," ujarku pada Ayah saat aku melintasi bagian depan toko roti, di mana Ayah sedang melayani pelanggan dengan apron putih dan topi koki besar berdiri di kepalanya. Di sisi lain ruangan aku melihat Ibu tengah memasukkan beberapa loyang roti yang masih hangat ke dalam rak display. Di dekatnya, kulihat kakak laki-lakiku juga sedang sibuk. Ia membersihkan dan menata ruangan itu agar terlihat lebih cantik.

Begitulah rutinitas keluargaku jika sedang bekerja di toko roti kami, Toko Roti Keluarga Uchiha. Kami membagi tugas sedemikian rupa. Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku, bertugas sebagai pengatur jalannya kelangsungan toko roti kami dan juga bertugas melayani para tamu di kasir. Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto, bertugas mengangkat roti yang sudah matang dan memasukkannya ke rak-rak display. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, bertugas membersihkan toko atau dapur, dan sesekali menggantikan Ayah jika Ayah sedang membantuku membuat roti. Sedangkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke, bertugas memasukkan adonan roti ke dalam oven besar di belakang, dan sesekali juga aku membantu membuat roti. Sst. Tolong jaga rahasia, Ayah bilang padaku ia akan mewariskan toko roti ini padaku, sehingga ia hanya menurunkan bakat membuat rotinya padaku. Jujur, sebagai remaja labil aku merasa senang.

"Ya, Sasuke," sahut Ayah singkat tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para pelanggan.

"Okaasan, aku pergi dulu," kataku berpamitan pada Ibu. Ibu segera menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan vas bunga yang sedari tadi tidak bersih-bersih. Aku menghela napas melihatnya sibuk membersihkan itu, karena sudah puluhan kali aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kotoran di vas itu tidak dapat dibersihkan. Tetapi yah, kalau tidak keras kepala namanya bukan Itachi.

"Membeli bahan," jawabku acuh tak acuh sembari melepaskan sandal rumahanku dan menggantinya dengan sepatu bot sebetis, karena ini adalah musim dingin. Aku menarik ritsleting mantelku hingga ke dagu, melilitkan syal berwarna senada dengan sepatu botku yang coklat.

"Oh," sahut Itachi singkat. Matanya tampak juling karena menatap lekat-lekat kotoran yang masih menempel di vas bunga itu. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Itachi yang masih sangat penasaran dengan kotoran itu.

Setelahnya, aku membuka pintu toko yang dipasang bel di atasnya sehingga ketika kubuka daun pintunya, terdengar bunyi gemerincing. Kemudian aku menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan bersalju tebal dengan udara sekitar minus lima derajat selsius.

Sesekali sepatu botku terbenam di tumpukan salju yang sangat tebal. Aku mendengus kesal. Tak adakah satu orang pun yang berniat mengeruk salju-salju ini? Sungguhpun aku mencintai musim salju, aku tidak pernah suka jika kakiku tenggelam di dalam benda dingin lembek berwarna putih itu.

Aku menggosok-gosok kedua lenganku dan meniupinya karena terasa dingin. Kesalahanku tidak memakai sarung tangan. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salahku memang, karena aku tidak memiliki sarung tangan. Lucu ya? Keluargaku cukup kaya, tetapi aku seakan tidak sanggup membeli sarung tangan. Orang pun tak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan aku berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya, jika mereka melihat sepatuku yang sudah ditambal ratusan kali. Aku tidak peduli, karena hal tentang kesederhanaan sudah ditanamkan di dalam pemikiranku sejak aku masih bayi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar lima belas menit, aku berhasil sampai di toko kecil penjual bahan-bahan untuk membuat roti. Aku membuka pintu kaca itu dan segera disambut harum bahan-bahan mentah itu. Tak lupa, kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku, untuk menyingkirkan salju, sebelum memasuki toko itu.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-chan!" panggil sang penjaga toko bahan yang merupakan perempuan tua dengan tubuh hanya sebatas pundakku, dan kulit yang sudah keriput termakan usia.

"Ohayou, Chiyo-baasan," sahutku sembari tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk samar. Aku segera melihat ke sisi utara ruangan di mana ada tumpukan keranjang rotan. Dengan segera, aku mengambil salah satu gagang keranjang itu, namun tak hanya aku yang melakukannya, melainkan aku dan sang pemilik tangan seputih susu dengan jari-jari lentik.

Perlahan mataku menyusuri tangan kecilnya, hingga mencapai pundak, berlanjut ke dagu, dan sampai di mata ungu pucat gadis itu. Wajah bulatnya terbingkai poni rata berwarna indigo. Poni itu terlihat berantakan dan sedikit tersibak, hingga dapat kulihat bercak merah bundar di tengah keningnya yang juga seputih susu. Aku meneguk ludah ketika kulihat rambutnya yang lurus panjang, dan juga wajahnya yang di atas rata-rata kecantikan. Hidungnya kecil dan mancung, sedangkan bibirnya tipis dan merah. Rona merah di pipi akibat cuaca dingin pun turut menyemarakkan penampilan cantik sosok di depanku ini.

"Go-gomen," bisiknya sembar menarik tangannya, dan meletakkannya di depan dada.

"Da-daijoubu," ujarku. Aku merutuk dalam hati, mengapa aku bisa sampai ketularan gagapnya? Dengan cepat kuambil keranjang rotan itu dan kuserahkan pada gadis cantik di depanku. "Ambil."

Ia menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, namun kuputuskan untuk mengartikannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, sehingga aku mengangguk dan segera mengambil keranjang rotan di bawahnya.

Sesungguhnya aku enggan beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan mengambil beberapa bahan roti yang diminta Ayah. Karena aku sangat ingin berada di sini dan memandangi gadis bersurai indigo itu dari jarak dekat. Namun segera kutepis pemikiran itu dan bergegas menyambar bahan-bahan yang sudah disebutkan Ayah pagi tadi, lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang rotan yang kupegang. Aku membawa keranjang berat itu ke kasir tempat Nenek Chiyo duduk di kursi goyang. Ia menyebutkan harga barang, dan segera kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Setelah menyerahkan uang itu dan berterimakasih, aku bergegas keluar dari toko bahan roti dengan melupakan kantong belanjaanku.

"Su-sumimasen," bisik sebuah suara di balik pundakku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan kulihat gadis cantik yang tadi kutemui tengah menatap ke lantai sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kantong belanjaanku.

"I-ini tertinggal," katanya lagi, dan kini rona merah di pipinya yang semakin tebal, turut menemani kata-katanya.

Sejenak aku merasa tertawan oleh sosok gadis itu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini di kota tempat tinggalku. Ia terasa asing dan memabukkan. Baru kali ini jiwa remajaku bisa-bisanya terjerat oleh pesona gadis sederhana yang pendiam dan terkesan malu-malu. Padahal di sekolah aku biasa dikelilingi sosok-sosok cantik borjuis yang sibuk mengejar dan meneriakkan namaku di sepanjang koridor. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang kupandang. Sedangkan gadis di depanku ini sudah berhasil merantai jiwaku.

"Aa," sahutku akhirnya setelah berhasil kembali ke alam nyata, "Arigatou."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera berbalik badan untuk kembali ke dalam toko. Langkahnya terlihat kikuk dan tergesa-gesa. Hal itu membuat sudut kiri bibirku berkedut menahan senyum.

-ooo-

"Lama," ujar Itachi ketika aku baru menghentak-hentakkan kakiku di depan pintu toko roti kami. Ia kembali memasuki toko, dan aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Tebak apa yang dilakukan Itachi. Ya, Demi Tanduk Pegasus, ia masih berkutat dengan vas bunga malang yang terus menerus digosoknya dengan kain lusuh itu.

Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya. Setelah menanggalkan sepatu bot, mantel, dan syal, dengan gusar aku merebut kain di tangan Itachi dan berkata, "Bersihkan bagian lain. Sudah kubilang itu noda permanen, Baka Aniki!"

"Iie," tukasnya sembari kembali merebut kain itu dari tanganku dan kembali berkutat dengan vas bunga di depannya.

"Tch. Usuratonkachi," gerutuku sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakkan bahan-bahan roti itu di dalam buffet yang digantung di dekat jendela kaca. Aku memasukkan dan menatanya dengan sabar sebelum menutup pintu buffet, dan menyimpan kantong plastik yang tadi kugunakan untuk membawa semuanya.

Aku menoleh menatap jendela. Pandanganku kulemparkan jauh-jauh, dan yang kulihat sangat mendominasi adalah warna putih. Aku menghela napas, dan seketika ada uap yang keluar dari mulutku. Setengah tersenyum aku semakin giat memandangi pemandangan di balik jendela kaca.

Lama tak kulihat sesuatu yang menarik, aku hendak meninggalkan kegiatanku, hingga sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Sosok kecil berambut panjang dengan gaya jalan kikuk yang menggemaskan. Rambut panjang kebiruannya tertutup topi wol berwarna merah muda yang diikat di bawah dagunya. Ia mengenakan rok mantel senada dengan syal putih dan juga sepatu bot coklat.

Ia tampak celingukan, lalu kembali berjalan lagi dengan tergesa-gesa. Sekilas dapat kulihat kulitnya yang seputih susu, dan juga rona merah pada wajahnya yang bulat. Ia membawa sebuket bunga berwarna putih di dalam pelukannya, dan sekantong plastik yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya

Entah apa yang menguasai pemikiranku, aku segera berlari ke arah pintu belakang yang terkunci. Aku menggerutu sembari membuka tiga gerendel pintu yang sangat besar. Setelah membukanya, tanpa mengganti pakaian, aku segera berlari tersaruk-saruk ke luar, untuk mencari sosok yang baru saja kulihat. Kepalaku menoleh ke sana ke mari, namun tak juga kujumpai sosok itu. Demi Toko Roti Keluarga Uchiha, gadis tadi berjalan mengarah ke sebuah dataran salju yang kosong tanpa bangunan atau pun pohon. Dan ia menghilang? Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup keras saat menyadarinya. Gadis Hantu.

-ooo-

Malam sudah datang dengan bintang-bintang redup yang menggantung di langit musim dingin yang hampa. Sesekali bintang itu tak tampak, karena butiran-butiran kecil salju yang mulai menjatuhi bumi dengan gerakannya yang sangat halus.

Udara sangat dingin dan selimut tebal atau ranjang yang empuk sudah menggoda semua orang untuk berlayar ke alam mimpi. Namun aku masih saja duduk di ambang jendela yang sedikit menjorok keluar gedung. Ambang jendela itu cukup besar untuk tempatku duduk bersila. Daun jendela yang melengkung cembung di depanku, menjadi tameng pertahananku dari udara dingin. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas lutut, dan kembali melayangkan pandang sejauh mungkin.

Bayang-bayang akan gadis misterius tadi masih saja membuat hatiku luluh lantak. Ia berhasil mencairkan kebekuan hatiku, dan menjadikannya hangat. Sungguh pun kami baru berjumpa dan hanya sekedar berucap satu-dua kata, pesonanya sudah terlanjur membuatku jatuh dan tenggelam ke sebuah lautan gelap yang memberikan sensasi menyenangkan pada hatiku.

Aku tersenyum ketika kembali bayang-bayang wajah bulatnya, yang dihiasi rona merah dan ekspresi polos, membayangi hatiku. Dengan cepat aku menyadari apa yang sedang kupikirkan, lalu menggeleng-geleng, dan terus merapalkan kata 'tidak' dalam hatiku berulang kali.

Bosan. Aku turun dari ambang jendela dengan sekali lompatan, hingga tubuhku kini jatuh ke ranjangku yang tidak terlalu empuk tetapi nyaman untuk digunakan. Sesungguhnya mataku masih enggan menutup, namun tubuhku sudah sangat lelah, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Kutarik selimut hingga sebatas leher, memadamkan api lilin, dan memejamkan mataku.

-ooo-

"Bangun, Pemalas!" tegur Itachi tiba-tiba saat aku masih bergelung di bawah hangatnya selimut tebalku yang juga sudah ditambal puluhan kali.

Aku mengerang enggan sambil merapatkan selimut itu, dan menyamankan posisi tidurku. Tolonglah, ini masih pukul tiga pagi. Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan sehingga butuh banyak istirahat! Lagi pula ini 'kan hari Minggu!

Itachi tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menarik selimutku, hingga spontan aku melihatnya dengan gusar. Tidak hanya sampai situ, ia meraih penebah kasur rotan yang kugantung tidak jauh dari ranjang, lalu mengancamku dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bangun, atau mendarat di bokongmu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mengerikan.

Aku tidak bergeming dan malahan kembali menggelung diriku sambil bergumam, "Ancaman basi."

Sialnya, Itachi tidak main-main. Kakak laki-laki keras kepalaku itu dengan cepat memukulkan benda itu ke bokongku. Aku terlonjak dan segera terduduk sembari menatap gusar ke arahnya, sementara ia terkekeh sambil menggantungnya kembali di tempat semula.

"Tch. Usuratonkachi," gerutuku sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan segera melihat wadah besar, di lantai, yang terbuat dari kayu sudah terisi penuh dengan air hangat. Aku menciduk beberapa kali dan menyiramkannya ke wajahku. Usai aku membasuh wajah, menyikat gigi, dan menata rambutku, aku menatap ke cermin seakan menantang pantulan wajahku untuk beradu ketampanan.

"Kau tampan," bisikku sembari menelaah tiap inci wajahku yang terpantul di cermin. Ya, aku sangat bangga akan ketampananku ini. Aku merasa aku dua kali lipat lebih tampan dari Itachi, dan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat ganda lebih tampan dari Ayah dan Ibu. Ibu? Tentu saja. Ia tidak tampan, tetapi sangat cantik. Umurnya yang sudah mencapai empat puluh enam tahun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya walau sepersen pun. Aku merasa yakin kalau ketampananku diturunkan dari Ibu dan bukan Ayah.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian rumahan. Kulemparkan saja piyama hangat yang kugunakan ini ke sembarang tempat. Aku mengganti semua termasuk pakaian dalamku. Dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, aku berjalan ke lemari dan memilih pakaian apa yang akan kukenakan hari ini. Jujur ini tidak penting, karena semua pakaianku bermodel sama. Mulai dari kaos lengan pendek yang jumlahnya belasan, dengan warna yang berbeda, tetapi model yang seratus persen sama; hingga kaos kaki sebetis dengan model yang juga seratus persen sama.

Karena itu semua disebabkan aku yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan model pakaian. Tidak seperti kakak laki-lakiku yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Menurutku, percuma pakaiannya selalu ganti dan penampilannya selalu berbeda jika wajahnya tidak setampan aku. Cukup dengan ketampanan dan pakaian sederhana, aku bisa menggandeng sepuluh wanita sekaligus dalam sehari.

-ooo-

"Ohayou, Otousan," sapaku pada Ayah yang sedang memukul-mukul adonan roti di dapur.

"Hn," sahut Ayah sambil masih berkutat dengan adonan roti. Ia terus memukul dan memilin adonan itu sedemikian rupa agar lembut. "Bantu aku."

Aku segera menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke sebelah Ayah yang mengenakan sarung tangan plastik dengan tepung bertebaran di wajah dan tangannya. Degan cepat aku juga menyarungkan kedua tanganku dengan sarung tangan, lalu mulai mengambil adonan roti dari wadah lain dan memilin-milinnya juga. Ia memberikanku sedikit pengarahan tentang 'jangan terlalu keras' atau 'tingkatkan kecepatanmu'. Aku yang masih belajar pun mau tak mau menuruti Ayah yang sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingku.

Sesekali aku menguap dan melakukan gerakan yang salah, hingga Ayah merasa sedikit terganggu. "Tidur larut malam?" tanya Ayah masih sambil memilin-milin adonan.

"Ya," jawabku sekenanya, dan mengikuti gerakan tangan Ayah yang sangat lincah.

"Besok jangan lagi," tegas Ayah. Ya, aku tahu ia sangat tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang tidak sempurna apalagi yang disebabkan karena kurang tidur atau beristirahat. Akhirnya aku mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Kami terus bekerja membentuk ratusan adonan dalam waktu dua jam. Dan kini kami sampai di tahap yang paling kusuka, yaitu memilah adonan dan memberikan toping atau hiasan. Aku memang lelaki tampan yang maskulin, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatku merasa merasa kalau menghias roti hanyalah pekerjaan anak perempuan. Demi Jenggot Pegasus aku bukan lelaki lembek yang suka sesame jenis. Buktinya aku bisa terpesona dengan Gadis Hantu itu, 'kan?

Tunggu. Mengapa ia masih saja membayangi aku? Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku, namun segera berdeham keras ketika Ayah memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

-ooo-

Karena ini hari Minggu, toko roti kami akan tutup selama tiga jam dari pukul dua belas hingga pukul tiga sore. Tiga jam itu digunakan kami untuk beristirahat. Karena toko roti kami selalu buka pada pukul enam pagi. Aku memakai mantel, sepatu bot, dan syalku. Setelah berpamitan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku keluar dari toko melewati pintu depan yang seperti biasa selalu berdering tiap kali dibuka.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku mantelku, untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang membekukan. Beberapa orang yang melintas di dekatku selalu menyapaku dengan ramah, dan hanya kusahut dengan anggukan sopan dan senyuman tipis, karena aku tidak suka hal-hal semacam berbasa-basi. Sekalipun demikian, tak ada satu pun penduduk kota yang menghindariku, terutama para orang tua yang memiliki anak gadis. Mereka selalu berharap anak gadis mereka menikah denganku. Tetapi aku selalu mencibir dalam hati. Entah apa yang mereka kejar dariku. Apakah mereka mengetahui rahasia tentang aku yang akan mewarisi toko roti? Atau karena mereka tahu aku berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya?

Atau karena aku tampan? Ah, sudah pasti karena alasan terakhir.

Diam-diam aku menggiring tubuhku untuk kembali ke dekat toko roti, dan berjalan ke sebelah kiri gedung tempat di mana aku melihat Gadis Hantu itu berjalan ke dataran kosong di seberang sana, lewat dinding dapur, lalu ia menghilang. Mengapa aku menyebutnya Gadis Hantu? Ada beberapa alasan yang mendasarinya. Pertama karena ia menghilang di dataran kosong. Dan yang kedua, dataran kosong itu konon adalah tempat angker. Mengapa lagi dikatakan angker? Karena, acap kali orang mencoba membangun atau menanam sesuatu di sana, selalu saja ada bencanya yang pada akhirnya membatalkan itu semua.

Dulu aku tidak percaya pada takhayul macam itu, hingga akhirnya tiga tahun yang lalu aku melihat sendiri seorang laki-laki tua bermata biru dan bertubuh bungkuk yang sedang membangun bangunan semi permanen untuk tokonya tertimpa atap yang sudah setengah berdiri, dan tewas di tempat. Hingga akhirnya kudengar dari desas desus tetangga bahwa jasadnya tidak pernah ditemukan.

Kh. Sial. Membayangkan hal itu membuat bulu tengkukku meremang.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang toko roti keluargaku, sosok yang sedari kemarin menghantuiku muncul masih dengan rok mantel merah mudanya. Dandanannya pun masih sama, begitu juga dengan rona merah di pipinya yang bulat.

Aku terperangah menatapnya. Secara tidak sadar, aku melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekatinya, hingga kini aku berada tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Konnichiwa," ujarku tanpa membuat ekspresi apa pun.

Gadis itu merunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu. Ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada, lalu menyahut dengan tergagap, "Ko-konnichiwa."

Aku menatap gadis yang satu kepala lebih pendek dariku itu. Topi merah mudanya ternyata memiliki bulatan bulu yang bergerak-gerak lucu jika terkena angin. Aku tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, dan tertawa kecil ketika bulu itu bergerak. Mendengar aku tertawa, gadis cantik di depanku mendongak dan kini kedua mata kami saling bertemu.

Demi Atap Rumahku, mata itu sangat indah. Warnanya ungu pucat dan berkilauan. Pandangannya menyiratkan kerapuhan dan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia memiliki watak pengasih. Ia memandangku dengan mata lebarnya dengan raut wajah polos yang menggemaskan. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya dengan punggung jari, dan seketika wajahnya semakin merona, lalu ia kembali menunduk.

"Omae wa—"

"Hinata desu," potongnya cepat sambil menggerakkan kaki dengan gaya malu-malu. Hinata. Nama itu memiliki arti yang sangat indah. Aku pernah sekali membacanya di sebuah buku di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga kami. Nama itu memiliki arti 'tempat yang tertimpa cahaya mentari'. Cocok dengan wajahnya yang terang dan seakan mampu menghidupkan kembali hal-hal yang sudah mati. Seperti matahari yang menjadi sumber kehidupan bagi setiap makhluk.

"Aa," sahutku sambil mengangguk mengerti. Lalu aku menimpali, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat ke balik pundakku, dan aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat. Lama aku tak menemukan apa pun yang menarik, aku menoleh kembali dan tidak menemukan Hinata di manapun.

Jantungku kembali berdegup keras. Ke mana ia pergi? Demi Tuhan aku merasakan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhku. Apakah ia benar-benar Hantu? Lalu, jika memang benar, mengapa aku merasakan hangat ketika kusentuh pipinya dengan jariku?

Aku semakin penasaran, sekaligus takut.

_To be continued_.

* * *

Hellyeaa~ Anonymous Hyuuga kembalii~ kali ini aku sengaja mengangkat cerita fantasi, karena aku belum pernah bikin yang semacam ini sebelumnya. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ^^ ini soalnya baru percobaan. Nanti aku akan bikin yang lebih bagus lagi kalo ada ide~

Ah, tadi di 'warning' aku nyebut soal 'Gelel Stone' dan 'Dark Naruto', 'kan? Nah, di chapter ini dua-duanya emang belum keluar~ nanti akan ada di chapter kedepannya~

Okeh, sekian deh bacotan dari author payah ini xD

Mind to review?

_Never stop trying to be better, and better._

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	2. Pencarian

**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kishimoto, I don't claim Naruto ^^

**Warning:  
**Typo, OOC, AU, Stupid Fantasy, Another utility of Gelel Stone, Dark Naruto

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke U & Hinata H

.

.

.

**So this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga** **presents**

.

.

.

**"PEGASUS"**

* * *

**Part Two**

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, setelah sejenak aku berdiam diri memandangi kekosongan di hadapanku. Segera setelah aku menghentakkan kakiku di depan pintu toko, menggantung mantel, dan melepaskan sepatu botku, aku berjalan ke lantai atas tempat di mana rumah kami berada. Tangga yang kini aku naiki berujung di ruang makan keluarga kami, sehingga spontan setelah aku sampai di lantai dua, aku bisa melihat anggota keluargaku yang sedang bersiap untuk makan siang.

"Sasuke, ayo makan," kata Ibu sembari meletakkan sepanci sup miso di atas meja makan.

"Arigatou, Okaasan. Aku tidak lapar," sahutku sambil tersenyum hambar dan segera berjalan ke kamarku dan menutup pintu.

Aku memperhatikan seisi kamarku. Sejenak perasaanku hampa karena gadis itu. Menyebalkan. Kami bahkan belum sempat melakukan percakapan berarti, dan hanya saling bertukar nama. Tetapi ia segera menghilang begitu saja, dan membuat perutku sedikit bergejolak saat menyadarinya. Sudah begitu, ia dengan seenaknya mampir ke dalam otakku dan membuat aku terus-terusan memikirkannya.

Aneh. Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku dingin. Tidak. Bukan karena ini musim dingin. Biasanya, sekalipun musim dingin, kamarku masih akan terasa cukup hangat. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kakiku terasa gemetar dan bibirku tidak berhenti bergerak. Kh. Dengan gusar aku menyambar mantel bulu yang kugantung di dekat lemari. Aku mengancingkan mantel itu hingga nyaris menyentuh bibir—karena kerah mantel itu luar biasa tingginya.

Sudah tahu merasa kedinginan, aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalku. Alih-alih berbuat demikian, aku justru naik ke ambang jendela dan duduk bersila di sana. Kupandangi lingkungan sekitarku yang dipenuhi warna putih salju. Sesekali aku menghela napas dan menggosok-gosokkan dua telapak tanganku. Sial. Sang Pecinta Musim Dingin yang Tampan ini kedinginan di musim dingin. Oke.

Beberapa pemikiran mulai menerjang otakku. Mulai dari gadis itu yang kupandangi di toko bahan kue. Gadis itu yang berjalan ke lahan kosong angker dan menghilang. Hingga perkenalan singkat kami sebelum ia menghilang dalam waktu sepuluh detik tanpa sedikit pun aku melihatnya.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu, bukan? Siapa tahu ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pandanganku, sehingga ketika aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, ia sudah tidak ada. Begitu, 'kan? Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Demi Kuku Jari Uchiha Fugaku, aku sudah memastikan tubuhku untuk berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, namun aku tak juga melihat bulatan bulu di topinya!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Baru kali ini ada pemikiran _absurd_ yang menguasai kepalaku. Menjajah seluruh tenagaku untuk terus menerus memikirkannya, dan mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang rasional. Namun sia-sia, gadis bernama Hinata itu sudah membuat aku menjadi seorang irasionalis.

Kurasakan kepalaku semakin terasa berat dan sedikit sakit. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar dan meredakan sakitnya. Dengan cepat, aku segera terjun dari ambang jendela dan mendarat di kasur dengan sempurna. Kunyamankan posisi berbaringku, dan aku menarik selimut tebal itu hingga ke ujung kepalaku. Demi Bantal Yang Kutiduri, aku sudah memakai berlapis-lapis kain tebal, tetapi tak sedikitpun aku merasa hangat!

Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat karena menggigil, aku semakin menggelung hingga, aku berani bertaruh, lututku menyentuh dahiku. Lama aku tak bisa mendapatkan kehangatan, kepalaku semakin terasa sakit dan aku merasakan dunia seperti berputar, dan terus berputar hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran.

-ooo-

"Sasuke? Bangun, Nak." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Ibu dari kejauhan. Aku mengerang pelan dan segera membuka mata ketika kurasakan rasa dingin mulai kembali menyerangku.

Setelah membuka mata, aku melihat Ibu duduk di sebelah kananku sambil memandangku dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Aku berusaha berbicara namun yang terdengar hanyalah geraman . Suaraku serak.

Ibu menyentuhkan tangannya di dahiku, dan berkata, "Tubuhmu panas sekali, Sayang."

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mengusir tangan Ibu sembari mengerang. Kh. Menyusahkan! Mengapa aku harus jatuh sakit di saat seperti ini?

"Okaasan, a-aku masih bisa bekerja," kataku dengan susah payah sembari meposisikan diriku untuk duduk. Ah, aku merasa seperti pria tua tampan yang kesusahan untuk duduk.

"Iie," tukas Ibu dengan tegas. Ia menyentuhkan tangan kirinya pada belakang kepalaku, dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang kiriku untuk mengembalikan posisiku yang semula berbaring. Sembari menggerutu, aku akhirnya menurut saja karena kepalaku memang sangat sakit. "Mengapa bisa begini?" tanya Ibu lagi sembari membelai rambutku dengan sayang.

Ibu, tolong jangan buat anakmu ini menjadi manja! Lihatlah ekspresiku. Aku sedang menahan keinginan untuk berbaring di pangkuannya. Untung pertahanan diriku cukup kuat sehingga dengan satu tarikan napas aku sudah bisa menghilangkan keinginan itu.

Tunggu. Tadi apa yang ditanyakan Ibu? 'Mengapa bisa begini'? Ah, benar. 'Mengapa bisa begini?' Mengapa aku bisa tiba-tiba jatuh sakit? Jangan bilang ini karena Gadis Hantu itu? Tolonglah, kalau memang benar ia yang membuat aku ketakutan sampai jatuh sakit, jangan sebut aku laki-laki. Tidak. Pasti bukan karena Hinata. Ini pasti karena semalam aku bukannya langsung tidur tetapi justru berdiam diri di ambang jendela, dan bangun pada pagi buta. Ya, pasti karena aku tidur larut malam.

"Tidur larut," jawabku saat sudah merasa yakin karena apa.

Ibu mendesah kesal. Ia memandangku galak—tetapi tidak bisa membuat aku menciut seperti jika Ayah yang memandang galak. Jujur, wajah galak Ibu masih bisa ditoleransi bahkan oleh anak berusia tiga tahun sekali pun. Memang dasar ia sangat cantik. Sama halnya denganku yang tampan ini. Aku sangat yakin jika aku sedang marah, para wanita masih akan terus mengejar-ngejarku. Aku yakin itu.

"Malam ini, tidak ada tidur larut!" ujar Ibu tegas. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan pergi setelah mengatakan, "Akan Haha buatkan 'Kotoran telinga gajah',"

Aku meneguk ludah saat Ibu mengatakan itu. Sungguh, itu bukan benar-benar 'kotoran telinga gajah', tetapi merupakan obat racikan Ibu sendiri yang warnanya hijau sedikit kuning—seperti ingus—dan baunya sangat busuk dengan rasa pahit yang memuakkan. Saat aku bertanya Ibu membuatnya dengan apa, Ibu hanya tersenyum lebar dan tidak menjawab. Memang obat itu sangatlah mujarab—kau bisa sembuh dari demammu dalam waktu lima jam—tetapi, siapa gerangan yang mau meminum obat menjijikkan itu?

Aku melirik jam dinding dan sedikit terhenyak saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas. Oh, aku merutuk pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku harus sakit dalam keadaan seperti ini? Seharusnya aku sudah di dapur untuk membantu Ayah memanggang roti, tetapi aku justru enak-enakkan tidur di saat semuanya bekerja. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerangan jenis kelaminku.

Aku merasa tidak seperti laki-laki—sekalipun wajahku sangat amat tampan.

-ooo-

Segera aku terbangun dari tidur ketika kurasakan tubuhku diguncang. Demi Tuhan aku yakin mimpi burukku sudah datang. Dan benar. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat Ibu sudah membawa gelas ocha sembari tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak dapat mengartikan senyuman itu.

Dengan enggan aku beranjak duduk dan segera meraih gelas ocha yang dipegang Ibu. Aku meneguk ludah ketika cairan berwarna hijau yang sedikit kental itu bergerak-gerak menjijikkan. Aku nyaris muntah saat menghirup baunya yang seperti kotoran telinga. _Demi kesembuhan_, batinku. Aku memejamkan mata, menutup hidung dengan tangan kiri, dan mengernyit jijik ketika aku mulai meminum 'kotoran telinga gajah'.

Baru separuh gelas aku meminumnya, aku sudah tidak tahan dan terbatuk-batuk karena nyaris muntah.

"Akhu tidhak khuat, Okhaasan," ujarku sembari menyodorkan kembali gelas ocha itu pada Ibu.

"Harus dihabiskan," tegas Ibu tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Melihat aku yang tidak merespon, Ibu segera merebut gelas itu dan membuat aku meminumnya sampai habis dengan paksaan. Aku membelalakkan mata karena tidak sempat menutup hidung, dan mau tak mau menelannya sampai tandas. Lagi-lagi aku terbatuk-batuk. Aku yakin wajahku sudah berubah hijau sekarang. "Anak pintar. Sekarang tidurlah," ujar Ibu sambil tersenyum. Ia membaringkan aku, menyelimutiku, dan mengecup dahiku dengan lembut.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Arigatou, Okaasan," bisikku sambil memejamkan mata dan mulai kembali terbawa ke alam tidur.

-ooo-

Ketika aku terbangun, jam dinding sudah menunjuk pukul delapan lebih sedikit. Aku sudah merasa luar biasa lebih baik. Ini pasti karena 'Kotoran telinga gajah'. Obat menjijikkan itu memang sangatlah teramat manjur. Tidak heran jika Ibu sangat membanggakan obat itu. Pernah Ibu sempat menjualnya, dan tidak laku karena namanya yang menjijikkan. Akhirnya, sisa barang dagangannya tidak dibuang, melainkan diminumkan pada aku, Itachi, dan Ayah. Itu adalah hari paling menyiksa bagi kami. Bayangkan kau harus meminum kotoran telinga sebanyak tiga gelas bir dalam sehari! Membayangkannya saja membuatmu bergidik ngeri, bukan?

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku, membasuh wajah dengan air sedingin es di kamar mandi, dan melepaskan mantelku karena sudah merasa sangat baik. Aku turun dari lantai dua, dan mendapati keluargaku sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur dan juga toko.

"Wah, Sang Pemalas sudah bangun," tegur Itachi sembari mencibir. Jika kau hanya sekilas memperhatikan, pria yang tidak lebih tampan dariku itu hanya sedang membersihkan oven. Tetapi bukan aku namanya jika tidak jeli. Aku berani bersumpah, aku melihat vas bunga malang dengan noda permanen itu sedang menunggu untuk dibersihkan di sebelah oven! Melihatnya, aku hanya memutar bola mata, karena aku tahu ia tidak akan mendengarkanku jika aku mengatakan, 'Baka aniki, itu noda permanen.'

"Hn," sahutku cepat. Aku segera menyambar lap yang tergantung di sebelah penyimpanan adonan. Dengan cekatan, aku membersihkan tempat penyimpanan yang sudah kosong itu hingga bersih mengilap. Kosong. Aku menggigit bibir. Seharusnya hari ini aku membeli persediaan bahan roti. Namun karena aku sakit, aku jadi tidak bisa membelinya. Sial. Lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah.

"Kotoran telinga gajah, ya?" tanya Itachi yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di sebelahku. Ia menyeringai karena menyadari aku sudah sembuh total.

Buru-buru aku mengangguk dan segera mencari objek lain yang bisa kubersihkan. Tampaknya tempat ini sudah bersih, sehingga aku beralih ke toko. Di sana aku melihat Ibu dan Ayah sedang bercengkerama dengan mesranya. Tangan Ayah melingkar di pinggang Ibu, sedangkan Ibu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ayah. Tch. Pemandangan manis yang membuat aku cukup muak. Tolonglah, toko ini berdinding kaca! Seisi kota bisa melihat kemesraan kalian, Ibu, Ayah!

"Aah, Sasuke!" kata Ibu sembari melepaskan tangannya saat ia melihatku.

"Sumimasen," ucapku pelan sambil berdeham. Aku hendak memutar haluan sebelum kudengar Ayah memanggil aku.

"Sasuke, mari kita bicara sebentar," kata Ayah. Ibu segera meninggalkan aku dan Ayah yang kini hanya berdua di toko. Ia menarik bangku kasir, dan menyuruh aku duduk di sana, sedangkan Ayah duduk di bangku yang satunya.

"Ada apa, Otousan?" tanyaku ketika aku mulai meletakkan bokongku di atas bangku.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Ayah langsung pada intinya. Ia menatapku serius namun ada sebersit perhatian dan rasa simpati tergambar di kedua matanya yang memancarkan ketegasan.

Aku menggigit bibir dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah rak-rak display yang kini sudah kosong dan bersih. Ah, tampaknya dagangan Ayah laku seperti biasanya. Tunggu. Fokus, Sasuke.

"Tidak juga," dustaku. Sungguh, ada yang benar-benar mengganggu pemikiranku. Hinata. Gadis misterius yang bisa menghilang dalam waktu sepuluh detik itulah yang selalu kupikirkan dua hari ini. Dari awal aku melihatnya, aku sudah cukup merasa terpesona. Dan kini aku masih terpesona dan semakin penasaran akan dirinya. Aku ingin menjumpainya sekali lagi dan menanyakan perihal menghilangnya ia hari ini dan kemarin.

"Kau anakku selama enam belas tahun, Sasuke. Mana mungkin aku tidak memahamimu," tukas Ayah sedikit mulai tidak sabar, namun ia menekan jelas-jelas segala emosi yang bisa saja meletup. Aku tahu ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang mudah termakan emosi. Tetapi jangan harap kau selamat jika Uchiha Fugaku sudah mulai merasa kesal, karena ia akan memberikanmu sepatah dua patah kata yang mampu meruntuhkan seluruh hidupmu.

Aku menghela napas. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Ayah. Tidak mungkin seorang Ayah tidak memahami kondisi anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Ayah merasa begitu?" Bukannya menjawab, aku justru balik bertanya.

"Kau. Tidur larut. Jatuh sakit pada musim dingin," jawab Ayah dengan singkat.

Ya, benar. Aku jarang tidur larut, dan aku _nyaris _tidak pernah jatuh sakit. Apa lagi musim dingin! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintai musim dingin? Kesimpulannya, jika aku mencintai musim dingin, aku akan menikmatinya, dan tidak akan jatuh sakit. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Sudah pasti akar dari semua ini adalah Gadis Hantu itu. Ia yang membuatku tidur larut. Dan karena itulah aku jatuh sakit. Ayolah, bukan karena aku takut padanya. Catat itu.

"Ada sedikit," jawabku akhirnya, menyerah. Tak ada untungnya berbohong pada seorang Fugaku. Ia pasti akan mengorek habis-habisan kebohonganmu, dan akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah berbohong padanya.

"Ceritakan," kata Ayah. Suaranya mulai melembut. Tunggu. Apakah ada salah satu dari kalian yang mengharapkan Ayah membelai rambutku seperti Ibu? Kalau ada, tolong hapuskan harapan itu, karena jelas-jelas tidak akan terkabul. Ia kaku. Sangat kaku sekalipun aku tahu ia sangat mencintai keluarganya.

Aku merasa sedikit gelisah memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan kulontarkan pada Ayah. Haruskah aku menceritakan bahwa aku menjumpai seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianku, dengan wajah memerah, lalu mengatakan kalau gadis itu membuatku terpesona hingga aku tahu kalau ia sejenis makhluk astral yang bisa menghilang dalam waktu sepuluh detik? Aku berani bertaruh, beginilah tanggapan Ayah: Ia akan mendengus geli, tersenyum meremehkan dan berkata, 'Kau mabuk.' Lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf Ayah, aku tak bisa," kataku akhirnya, memutuskan.

Ia mengerutkan kening dan memandangku dengan mata sedikit dipicingkan.

"Sudah mulai bermain rahasia denganku?" tanya Ayah dengan nada tersinggung.

"Tidak. Otousan tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kataku," tukasku cepat untuk mengakhiri perbincangan. Aku segera berdiri dan berkata, "Banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

Sialnya, Ayah tidak ingin mengakhiri perbincangan kami. Ia menarik pundakku agar segera kembali duduk dan mendesak, "Aku akan percaya."

Terjebak. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya, dan mau tak mau aku harus menceritakannya. Tetapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk menceritakan soal gadis pada orang tuaku. Memang sudah seharusnya aku sudah mulai mau menceritakan tentang orang yang kukagumi, karena aku sudah menginjak usia enam belas tahun, yang artinya masih butuh pengawasan orang tua.

"Aa," gumamku. Aku menggigit bibir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku ke lantai. Akhirnya, aku menghela napas dan mulai menceritakannya dari awal sampai akhir secara mendetail dengan suara minim. Selama aku bercerita, Ayah memandangku serius dan ia terlihat benar-benar menyimak tanpa sekalipun menginterupsi. Aku cukup senang dengan sikap Ayah yang satu ini. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik, dan tidak suka membuat sang Pembicara merasa tersinggung, kecuali jika sang Pembicara-lah yang lebih dulu menyinggung perasaannya.

Usai ceritaku, Ayah mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tidak seperti perkiraanku pada emosinya, ia tidak mengubah sedikit raut wajahnya. Hanya kedua matanya saja yang sedikit berkilat. Aku tahu pasti arti kilatan di matanya.

"Jadi begitu. Gadis Hantu, ya?" tanya Ayah sembari masih manggut-manggut.

"Hn," sahutku.

"Bercak bundar berwarna merah di dahi. Menghilang di dataran angker, dan menghilang dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Tetapi pipinya hangat," gumam Ayah lagi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ia bukan hantu, Sasuke."

Aku sedikit merasa tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku lebih dekat pada Ayah, dan bertanya, "Jadi?"

"Pernah mendengar Pegasus, atau Kuda Sembrani?" tanya Ayah padaku.

"Tentu," jawabku. Memang aku sering mendengar dua istilah berarti sama itu di buku dongeng mitologi yang sering dibelikan Ayah atau Ibu untuk aku dan Itachi. Makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang katanya hidup di zaman dewa-dewi. Sejenis kuda dengan satu tanduk di keningnya, dan bersayap. Tunggu. Satu tanduk di keningnya. _Bercak bundar di 'kening'nya_. Kurasa aku mulai mengerti. Aku menegakkan tubuh sembari membelalakkan mata.

"Sudah mengerti, ya?" tebak Ayah.

Tak kusangka, Ayahku secerdas ini. Alih-alih mengatakan aku mabuk atau konyol, ia justru menebaknya dengan tebakan irasional yang berbau dongeng dan fantasi. Aku cukup terkejut, mengetahui Ayahku menyukai hal-hal irasional, sedangkan ia adalah seorang rasionalis sepertiku. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, seorang Uchiha Fugaku memiliki pengetahuan cukup banyak soal dongeng mitologi, yang kukira akan dijauhinya. Oh. Pantas ia membelikan aku setumpuk buku dongeng. Rupanya Ayahku ini menyukai hal-hal berbau takhayul dan khayalan.

"Yokatta," gumamku sembari mengangguk-angguk.

Ayah berdiri, lalu berjalan setelah mengatakan, "Pecahkan sendiri misterimu ini. Kuberi waktu libur selama seminggu, karena aku tak suka melihat pewaris toko roti ini bekerja setengah-setengah."

Aku tersenyum mendengar itu, lalu mengangguk untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku.

Libu satu minggu. Yang benar saja! Itu lebih dari cukup untuk mencari informasi tentang Gadis Hantu itu. Lihatlah, Hinata. Sebentar lagi rahasiamu akan segera terbongkar.

-ooo-

Sepakat. Aku dan Ayah sudah sepakat untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia besar tentang dugaan kami seputar Gadis Hantu bernama Hinata itu. Ternyata ia adalah partner yang sangat membantu. Tak salah jika selama ini aku mengaguminya sebagai sosok Ayah pekerja keras yang tegas.

Aku berpamitan pada anggota keluargaku untuk pergi ke luar. Jelas sekali niatanku kali ini, namun hanya aku dan Ayah yang mengetahui alasan sebenarnya. Aku memakai pakaian bepergian musim saljuku yang biasa. Namun kali ini, aku akan mengenakan sarung tangan. Yah, akhirnya Ayah memberikanku sejumlah uang untuk membeli sarung tangan. Hanya sepasang, oke? Dengar, hanya sepasang. Tidak ada cadangan. Namun aku tidak peduli. Selama Ayah masih mau menjaga rahasia itu dan membantuku, aku tidak keberatan diperlakukan tidak adil olehnya.

Kira-kira sekitar sepuluh menit aku berjalan melintasi kota ini, namun tak sekalipun aku melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Hinata. Yang kujumpai justru perempuan-perempuan genit yang rela aku nikahi tanpa status, asalkan bisa tidur denganku. Aku tidak membalas sapaan mereka walaupun hanya sekedar berupa anggukan. Kupikir hal itu akan membuat mereka kesal, namun justru sebaliknya. Mereka menjerit histeris. Tch. Kurasa mereka menyukai sikap dinginku. Mungkinkah aku harus buang angin di depan mereka dulu, baru mereka akan menghindariku?

Aku merasakan dingin yang menusuk di tanganku, dan saat itulah aku ingat kalau aku belum membeli sarung tangan. Dengan segera, aku memutar haluan ke toko pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari toko bahan kue tempat di mana aku pertama kali berjumpa dengan Gadis Hantu itu.

Sekitar lima menit aku sudah sampai di toko pakaian itu. Segera kuambil sarung tangan wol sederhana berwarna coklat yang kurasa cukup hangat. Setelah membayar, aku langsung memakainya di tempat, dan keluar dari toko itu untuk mencari sosok Hinata lagi. Jika aku berjalan ke sebelah kanan toko pakaian, aku akan melewati toko bahan kue itu.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Hinata ada di dalam sana, sehingga langkah kakiku pun bergerak ke toko bahan kue itu. Seperti biasa, yang menyapaku pertama kali adalah aroma nikmat yang menguar dari beberapa ceri atau pun gula-gula yang memenuhi sebuah tong di dekat kasir.

"Ohayou, Sasuke! Kudengar kemarin kau sakit, ya?" sapa Nenek Chiyo sembari tersenyum ramah.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan tanpa membalas sapaannya, aku bertanya, "Chiyo-baasan, apakah gadis yang dua hari yang datang, hari ini juga ke mari?"

Nenek Chiyo mengerutkan keningnya, lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Anak Muda?"

Ah, benar. Pasti banyak gadis yang datang kemari dua hari yang lalu. Bodoh sekali aku! Aku meralat pertanyaanku, "Gadis dengan rok mantel berwarna merah muda, kulitnya putih seputih salju, dan rambut panjangnya berwarna biru tua."

Lawan bicaraku tampak mengingat-ngingat. Kurasa ia mulai menggabung-gabungkan ciri-ciri yang kuucapkan di dalam otaknya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan terkekeh sambil berkata, "Maksudmu Hinata?"

Ia tahu namanya! Nenek Chiyo mengetahui namanya! Jika tahu Nenek Tua ini mengetahui namanya, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan suaraku banyak-banyak, 'kan? Tch. Aku banyak bicara hanya untuk menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang aku dan Nenek Chiyo sudah tahu namanya.

"Aa," sahutku singkat sambil mengangguk dua kali.

"Ya, tadi ia ke mari. Tetapi hanya membeli coklat cair dan gula-gula," sahut Nenek Chiyo sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tolonglah! Aku tidak membutuhkan informasi tentang apa yang dibelinya!

"Lalu?" tanyaku sedikit tidak sabar. Jantungku berdegup cukup kencang karena menahan emosi.

"Ia sudah pulang. Hinata bilang, ia ingin mampir ke toko bunga," jawab Nenek Chiyo lagi dengan wajah masih berseri-seri.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. 'Toko Bunga'. Hanya ada satu toko bunga di kota ini. Toko Bunga Yamanaka! Ya, pasti di sana sekarang! Aku segera berbalik badan, dan menyerukan terimakasih sembari berjalan cepat.

Di depan pintu, sayup-sayup aku mendengar Nenek Chiyo berseru, "Perjuangkan cintamu, Sasuke!"

Dan seketika, wajahku memanas.

-ooo-

Aku sudah nyaris sampai di toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku berlari sangat cepat. Lari membuat tubuhku cukup menghangat di antara udara dingin ini. Aku berharap aku tidak sampai berkeringat, karena aku ngeri membayangkan keringatku membeku di pori-pori.

Ya. Satu toko laki kulewati, aku akan segera sampai. Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu toko bunga itu. Aku memasuki bangunan yang luasnya hampir menyerupai toko roti keluargaku itu. Deretan pot-pot dan berbagai bunga yang menggantung-lah yang menyambutku di sini. Kepalaku mulai celingukan untuk mencari sosok Hinata, namun sialnya, yang kujumpai adalah gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru. Ia menghampiriku dengan wajah merona.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya sambil berlari ke hadapanku.

Aku memutar bola mata sambil mendengus kesal. Ia mengajakku berbicara, namun tak sedikitpun kusimak, karena aku terus-terusan celingukan mencari gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" tanya gadis bernama Ino itu sambil memberenggut.

Aku mendengus lagu dan berkata tegas, "Tolong minggir. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Dengan kesal, Ino berjalan kembali ke kasir, dan saat itulah aku menemukan Hinata tengah berdiri di depan kasir dengan sebuket bunga berwarna putih di pelukannya, dan sekantong plastik di tangan kanannya. Ia sepertinya habis membayar bunga yang dibelinya, karena ia membungkukkan badan dan mulai berbalik ke pintu.

Aku segera berdiri di tepat di ambang pintu, untuk memblokade akses keluar-masuk toko itu. Hinata sampai di depanku. Ia memandangku dengan tercengang, sementara itu aku mengangkat ujung bibir sebelah kiriku.

"U-Uchiha-san?" bisik Hinata tanpa sekalipun mengedipkan mata ungu mudanya.

Sedikit membungkuk, aku berbisik di sebelah telinganya, "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghilang lagi."

_To be continued_.

* * *

Wihiii~ akhirnya update juga :D

Bagaimana sampai saat ini? seru gak? Penasaran gak? Enggak ya? yaudah... *apus PEGASUS*

Oke, sebelum saya melanjutkan bacotan saya, saya mau nulisin balesan review yaah~ check it out!

**-Samui no Onna:** heey Gadis dinginn, jangan coba-coba berbohong padakuuu! SHANNAROOOO! *black habanero mode: on* awkakw. oke, baca aja yah kelanjutannya ^^ arigatouuu! :D

**-IndigOnyx: **Iyaah, dari awal Sasuke emang udah dag dig dug ser gitu ketemu Hinata xDD whooah, tentu saja tidaakk. Dark Naruto punya peran lain di sini :D liat di chapter 4 yaah, bakal ada nanti :D Waah iya nih Itachi bakaniki emang bego di sini (Itachi: Amaterasu!). Okeeh intinyaa arigatouu! :D

** :** Bagus doog B) *gaploked, tendanged, cekeked, taboked, gampared* sip deehh! Arigatouuu! :D

okeh, kita liat kelanjutannya aja yah sama-sama. Pokoknya ini bakalan Au dan OOC banget. Nanti akan ada 'Batu Gelel' seperti yang ada di Naruto The Movie 2 yang 'Stone of Gelel', tapi di sini itu bukan sebagai batu mineral sumber energi loh :D ada nanti fungsinya.. Arigatou ne!

Mind to review? :3

_Never stop trying to be better, and better._

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	3. Kebenaran Terungkap

**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kishimoto, I don't claim Naruto ^^

**Warning:  
**Typo, OOC, AU, Stupid Fantasy, Another utility of Gelel Stone, Dark Naruto

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke U & Hinata H

.

.

.

**So this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga** **presents**

.

.

.

**"PEGASUS"**

* * *

**Part Three**

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan takut. Bibir bawahnya tampak gemetar, dan mata ungu mudanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya aku cukup merasa tidak enak jika ada seorang gadis menangis di hadapanku. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur penasaran dengannya. Dan kali ini, aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab nantinya. Tetapi, biarkan aku mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang gadis ini.

"Hinata-chan," panggilku dengan lembut. Seenak jidat aku memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ itu. Tapi persetan. Aku sudah terlanjur terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Hinata memandangku seakan berkata, 'tolong lepaskan aku'. Tetapi aku justru menarik pundaknya hingga kami sama-sama keluar dari toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Aku membawanya ke sebelah toko itu, di mana ada lahan kecil yang membatasi toko bunga ini dengan toko meubel di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Sebentar saja," bisikku. Kini posisi kami adalah, aku menghimpitnya di antara tubuhku dengan dinding luar toko bunga. Kepalaku sedikit menunduk dengan kedua tangan masih mencengkeram lembut kedua pundaknya.

"Ku-kumohon. Mereka me-membutuhkan aku," bisiknya dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku melihat ke bawah dan tampaklah sebutir dua butir bening air mata. Sungguh, hatiku terasa sesak melihatnya menangis. Tetapi bukannya aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab setelah aku mengetahui semuanya?

"Jangan menangis," kataku sambil berdiri tegak tanpa melepas cengkeramanku. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui sedikit tentang dirimu."

Hinata mendongak. Mata ungu mudanya terlihat berkilauan karena bekas-bekas air mata. Di kedua pipinya yang tampak semakin merona terlihat jalur-jalur air mata. Sungguh hatiku terasa menghangat kini saat melihat sosok rapuhnya.

"Ha?" tanya Hinata dengan kedua pipi yang semakin memerah.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu," ulangku sedikit lebih jelas.

Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Hinata bergerak turun. Ia berkata lemah, "U-Uchiha-san su-sudah tahu namaku."

Aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suaranya yang lembut. Ah sial. Aku benar-benar sudah dikuasai oleh Gadis Hantu ini! Gadis polos dengan pandang mata tak berdosa. Suaranya lembut dan perkataannya selalu terbata-bata. Tubuhnya langsing dan rapuh. Cara berjalannya yang tergesa-gesa dan menggemaskan. Topi dengan bulatan bulu yang ia kenakan. Semua itulah yang selalu membayangiku tiga hari ini.

"Tidak hanya namamu," timpalku cepat, dan lagi-lagi mata ungu mudanya bertemu dengan bola mata hitam legamku. Bibirnya tidak terkatup sempurna dan terlihat deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, yang menambah pesonanya. Lugu. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keseluruhan sosok Hinata.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga bulatan bulu di kepalanya sedikit bergerak. Tch. Menggemaskan!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sana ke mari, untuk mencari tempat yang lebih enak untuk berbicara. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah gudang tua yang aku tahu sudah lama tidak digunakan. Aku menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke sana. Kurasakan tangan yang kugenggam sedikit bergetar kala kita sudah sampai di depan gudang bobrok itu. Kurasa ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"O-oh, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu," ujarku cepat sebelum menariknya masuk ke gudang, dan menutup pintunya. Aku menyuruh gadis itu duduk di tumpukan jerami yang kurasa sudah lama ditumpuk di sana. Sedangkan aku, duduk di depannya tanpa melepaskan tanganku pada pergelangan tangannya. "Mengapa kau bisa menghilang?" tanyaku langsung ke intinya.

Gadis itu terlonjak. Ia memandangku dengan mata membuka lebar. "A-apa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Tenanglah. Apa pun jawabanmu, aku sudah bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak menyebarkannya," bisikku lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Perkataanku tadi membuat ekspresi Hinata melunak. Ia sudah mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi polosnya yang membuatku terpesona sejak awal.

"U-Uchiha-san ja-janji tidak akan menyebarkannya?" tanya Hinata sedikit merasa ragu. Namun aku tahu ia adalah orang yang mudah mempercayai seseorang, sehingga aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Tetapi demi planet bumi, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya untuk kepentinganku sendiri, apa pun jawaban yang dilontarkannya.

"Ya. Oh, jangan panggil nama keluargaku. Panggil aku 'Sasuke'," sahutku. Aku meremas pelan pergelangan tangannya, untuk menambahkan ketenangan dan kepercayaannya.

"Sa-Sasuke," bisiknya, lalu ia tersenyum dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Kemudian ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menarik pelan tangan kirinya dan menyibak poninya sedikit ke samping.

Saat itulah aku melihat bercak bundar di keningnya terlihat berkilauan. Seakan bercak itu memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Tetapi ternyata memang begitu adanya. Bercak di kening Hinata lambat laun terlihat seperti berlian yang memantulkan cahaya mentari. Aku termangu melihatnya. Terlalu mempesona buatku.

"Sasuke-san benar-benar bersumpah?" tanya Hinata lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Aku mengangguk samar tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kening Hinata yang menyita perhatianku.

Aku membelalakkan mata dan sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat sesuatu yang panjang dan runcin mulai tumbuh dari bercak bundar di kening Hinata itu. Sukses mulutku menganga dibuatnya. Benar kata Ayah. Ia Pegasus.

"Sudah mengerti?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah sedih. Lambat laun benda runcing itu kembali menghilang dan menyisakan bercak bundar di keningnya. "Se-sesungguhnya ini rahasia besar."

Sial. Aku sudah membuatnya membeberkan rahasia besarnya. Aku menunduk dan diam-diam merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu. Aku menggumamkan kata maaf yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Daijoubu. A-aku percaya pada Sa-Sasuke-san," bisiknya malu-malu. Aku mendingak dan mendapati wajah gadis itu memerah. Tiba-tiba ia tampak seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menengok ke sana ke mari. "Ja-jam berapa sekarang? A-aku harus buru-buru pu-pulang!" serunya dengan raut wajah panik.

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan Hinata.

Hinata memandangku dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca yang sama dengan yang tadi. Sial. Hatiku kembali mencelos melihat kedua bola mata ungu mudanya berlinang air mata. Apakah aku yang membuatnya menangis? Kalau memang ia, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Sungguh.

"Mereka… Me-mereka dalam bahaya," bisiknya lagi. Tubuhnya kini bergetar. "A-aku harus pergi, Sasuke-san. Le-lepaskan tanganmu."

_Mereka_? Siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Hinata? Dan apa maksudnya 'dalam bahaya'?

"Jelaskan padaku," desakku dengan mimik wajah serius.

"To-tolonglah. Ti-tidak ada waktu lagi!" jeritnya sembari mulai terisak.

"Akan kulepaskan. Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan," kataku lagi. Bodoh. Apa-apaan aku ini? Bagaimana jika yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata memang benar-benar penting? Kalau memang begitu, lantas mengapa aku terus menerus mencegahnya pergi? Jujur, kali ini aku benar-benar egois. Aku ingin menahan gadis ini lebih lama lagi untuk diriku sendiri.

"Cepat," sahut Hinata dengan tubuh kian bergetar. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku untuk menenangkannya, dan lambat laun tubuhnya mulai terasa rileks.

"Apakah… apakah Pegasus boleh menikahi manusia?" Tch. Pertanyaan apa itu? Bodoh. Aku menyesali pertanyaanku yang barusan. Wajahku mulai terasa panas ketika aku menyadari kata 'Pegasus' yang kumaksud adalah Hinata, dan 'manusia' adalah aku.

"Bo-boleh, tapi harus ada pengorbanan," jawab Hinata dengan sangat cepat.

"Ka-kau… kau berniat menikahi manusia?" tanyaku lagi, semakin menghabiskan waktu. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri soal ini. Tetapi benar, aku akan bertanggung jawab akan apa yang terjadi jika aku terus menerus menahan dirinya seperti ini.

"Aku harus pergi!" jerit Hinata dengan air mata yang kian membanjir.

Spontan aku terkejut dan segera melepaskan kedua tanganku dari pergelangan tangannya. Kurasa ia benar-benar sudah merasa kesal dengan sikapku.

"Gomen," ujarku pelan.

Hinata bangkit berdiri sambil meraih barang belanjaannya. Aku menatapnya yang juga tengah melihatku. Matanya yang banjir air mata terlihat sendu, tetapi ia terus memaksakan senyum, yang membuat hatiku terasa semakin sakit. Ia menunduk mendekatiku dan mencium keningku.

Sial. Wajahku memerah hanya karena dicium seorang gadis!

"Jaa mata ne? Itte kimasu," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengedip, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah benar-benar sendirian di gudang tua ini. Gadis Hantu itu benar-benar sudah pergi. Entah mengapa, saat ada dirinya di sini, gudang tua ini terasa hangat dan bercahaya. Namun kini sumber kehangatan dan cahaya itu sudah pergi. Yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan dan dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Aku menggigil dan spontan merapatkan mantelku. Diam-diam aku merasa senang sudah mengetahui hal paling besar tentang Hinata. Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah 'seorang' Pegasus. Pegasus yang sangat cantik dan mengagumkan. Pegasus yang sudah memenjarakan aku dalam cahaya pesonanya. Jantungku mulai terasa berdebar hebat jika aku mengingat wajah lugunya yang tersenyum, atau kepalanya yang bergerak sehingga bulatan bulu di ubun-ubunnya bergerak. Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada hewan mitologi.

-ooo-

"Tadaima!" seruku sesaat setelah membuka sepatu dan menggantungkan mantel di sebelah pintu toko. Yang kulihat di sana adalah pemandangan sehari-hari yang sudah biasa. Ayah yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir dengan banyak pelanggan di depannya yang sedang memilih-milih roti atau mengantre untuk membayar. Di depan rak display ada Ibu yang baru saja menutup tutup rak dengan sarung tangan menutupi tangannya sampai ke siku. Dan seperti biasa, di sudut ruangan ada kakak laki-laki bodoh yang sedang membersihkan vas bunga.

"Okaeri. Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Itachi sambil meniup-niup noda di vas bunga malang itu.

Aku tidak menanggapinya dan malahan berkata, "Tolong gantikan Otousan sebentar, Aniki. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Itachi mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. Ia berkata sesuatu pada Ayah, dan Ayah segera meninggalkan kasir dan menghampiriku. Aku segera menariknya ke dapur, tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Nan desu ka?" tanya Ayah sesaat setelah kami duduk di depan oven.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan hidung, dan berkata, "Tousan benar."

"Hn?" sahut Ayah tidak mengerti. Namun lambat laun ia mulai memahami, karena ia bertanya, "Kau sudah bertemu Hinata?"

"Hn," jawabku, "Ia—" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika aku teringat apa yang sudah kukatakan pada Hinata. Ayah mengerutkan keningnya dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya. Lalu aku menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Gomen. Aku sudah bersumpah."

Ayah mengangguk mengerti. Ia beranjak berdiri dan berkata, "Pegang sumpahmu." Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke toko, meninggalkan aku sendirian di dapur yang dipenuhi hawa panas dari oven yang menyala di mana-mana.

Lagi-lagi aku merenung. Kembali aku memikirkan pertemuan terakhirku dengan Hinata, di mana Hinata mengatakan soal 'Mereka dalam bahaya' atau 'Mereka membutuhkanku'. Aku masih tidak mengerti soal perkataannya. Dan lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah.

Aku pun beranjak berdiri, dan segera memulai tugasku sebagai calon pewaris toko roti keluarga Uchiha. Kupasang apron merah marunku, dan aku mulai mengambil roti mentah yang disimpan Ayah di lemari es. Kutata roti-roti itu di atas sebuah loyang, dan kumasukkan ke dalam oven yang masih menyala. Meskipun Ayah sudah memberiku libur selama seminggu, aku merasa tidak enak jika harus berdiam diri, karena sudah terbiasa bergerak untuk bekerja.

-ooo-

Tak terasa sudah pukul delapan, yang artinya toko kami sudah harus tutup. Aku melepas celemekku, dan mulai membantu Itachi membersihkan toko dan dapur. Ayah mengambil uang yang ada di kasir, dan melakukan pencatatan bersama Ibu di dalam kamar mereka.

Sudah bersih semuanya. Aku berpamitan pada Itachi, dan naik ke lantai dua untuk membasuh wajah dan tidur. Saat aku sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur, aku merasakan mataku tidak juga mau tertutup. Bayang-bayang wajah Hinata yang menangis siang tadi membuat aku merasa jantungku seperti dipukul sebuah godam besar yang menyakitkan.

Setelah bersusah payah memejamkan mata, akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur dan langsung diserang sebuah mimpi buruk.

Berikut mimpi burukku; aku melihat seekor kuda sembrani berwarna merah muda nyaris putih dengan surai indigo terbang melintasi langit abu-abu dengan suasana perang di sekitarnya. Terbangnya tidak sempurna. Ketika kuperhatikan, pinggang kuda itu terluka dan meneteskan darah segar. Kuda itu berteriak.

"_Sasuke!_"

Jeritan itulah yang kudengar. Kuda itu memanggil namaku. Siapa dia?

Aku terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringat mulai bercucuran dan membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Jantungku berdebar hebat, dan mataku terbuka lebar. Hal pertama yang melintas di benakku adalah 'Hinata'.

"Hinata-chan," bisikku sembari mendudukkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku segera berjalan ke dapur keluarga untuk mencari air mineral. Aku menemukan segelas air di atas meja makan, dan segera meneguknya sampai habis. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara gedoran di pintu kaca toko yang ada di bawah. Aku meneguk ludah. Siapa gerangan yang datang malam-malam begini?

Ternyata tak hanya aku yang mendengar. Kudengar suara pintu kamar Ayah dan Ibu berderit, dan aku melihat Ayah keluar dengan kimono tidurnya.

"Siapa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Ayah yang segera menghampiriku ke dapur.

Aku mengangkat bahu, dan kami memutuskan untuk melihatnya bersama. Kami turun ke lantai bawah, dan berjalan ke toko yang terletak di bagian depan bangunan rumah kami. Dinding kaca toko kami sudah ditutup dengan tirai-tirai, begitu juga dengan pintunya. Ayah membuka tirai di pintu toko itu, dan yang pertama kami lihat adalah sesosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo tengah menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan wajah panik dan mata berlinang air mata.

Spontan aku segera menyeruak ke depan Ayah, dan membuka pintu itu. Gadis itu jelas adalah Hinata. Sesaat aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ia mengetahui rumahku. Aku melihatnya masih mengenakan rok mantel merah mudanya, dan topi dengan bulatan bulu. Ia segera menghambur ke dalam pelukanku dan terisak di sana.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ayah, dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sedang Ayah hanya mengangkat bahu. Aku bertanya pada Hinata, "Ada apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus terisak di dalam pelukanku, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan berkata, "Pe-perang. Perang su-sudah meletus di negeriku."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Otomatis pemikiranku bergerak ke saat-saat aku dan Hinata berada di sebuah gudang tua. Kata-kata 'mereka dalam bahaya' mulai bergaung di dalam kepalaku. Aku memandang Hinata dalam diam. Napasku mulai memburu dan sejenak rasa takut menguasaiku.

"A-aku bu-butuh bantuanmu, Sasuke-san. To-tolonglah. I-ini semua karena aku yang terlambat datang ta-tadi siang," kata Hinata sembari terisak keras.

Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Hinata. Aku yang sudah membuatmu terlambat. Aku yang sudah menahanmu untukku sendiri. Aku yang sudah terlalu egois, dan kini membahayakan 'mereka'.

Tunggu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?

Aku menarik napas dalam, dan berkata tegas, "Aku akan membantumu."

Sesaat kulihat Hinata tersenyum. Aku melepaskan tangannya yang masih memegang lenganku, dan segera berbalik badan untuk meminta persetujuan Ayah. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Ayah sudah mengangguk dan berkata, "Hati-hati."

Aku tersenyum, dan segera keluar tanpa menggunakan mantel atau sarung tangan yang baru kubeli. Aku berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang bergerak memutari rumahku, hingga akhirnya kami sampai jauh di belakang dapur, tempat di mana dataran angker itu berada.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan berkata, "Peganglah."

Aku menurut, lalu memegangnya. Dan satu detik berikutnya, aku sudah berada di dunia lain.

-ooo-

Terpesona aku melihat yang ada di depanku. Ini bukan seperti dunia dongeng, tempat di mana peri beterbangan dan warna-warni menyebar di segala penjuru. Dunia ini berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan dunia dongeng yang kumaksudkan. Ini lebih terlihat seperti mimpi buruk.

Api di mana-mana. Api ini berbeda. Tidak berwarna merah keoranyean, melainkan berwarna hijau. Langit berwarna abu-abu berhias asap yang membumbung tinggi. Kehancuran di segala penjuru. Aku terkadang melihat kuda-kuda sembrani yang berjalan terpincang-pincang atau terbang tidak sempurna. Sejenak kepalaku terasa sakit ketika mengingat mimpi buruk yang baru menyerangku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Li-lihat," bisik suara di sebelahku. Aku hampir saja lupa akan keberadaan Hinata di sebelahku, dan nyaris terlonjak ketika kudapati Hinata sudah berubah wujud. Tubuh rampingnya berwarna merah muda yang sangat muda—nyaris putih—tidak seperti kuda-kuda pada umumnya, surainya berwarna indigo, begitu juga ekornya yang menjuntai nyaris menyentuh tanah. Ada sebuah sayap berwarna putih yang sedikit mengatup di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Punggungnya dibalut pelana indah berwarna perak yang cemerlang. Benda runcing berwarna perak tumbuh horizontal di dahinya, dan di atas kepalanya tergantung sebuah benda sejenis kalung yang juga berwarna perak. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan kulihat matanya berwarna ungu muda. Pegasus ber-_image_ manusia.

Mungkin penggambaranku sedikit mengerikan, namun demi Tuhan, ia sangatlah cantik dan menawan. Mataku nyaris tak dapat berpindah darinya. Ia menawan hatiku. Menawan segala kesadaran dan emosiku. He, Sasuke. Ia dalam bahaya sekarang. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

"Naiki aku," kata Hinata.

Aku melongo. Yang benar saja? Menunggangi gadis… kh. Tolonglah! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

"Cepat," desak Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Sesuai instruksinya, aku menaiki punggungnya yang berbalutkan pelana indah, dan aku segera merasa tubuhku diangkat, karena sayap Hinata sudah mengepak dan membawaku dan dirinya terbang. Sebentar aku merasa takut, namun lambat laun mulai merasa terbiasa dan bisa duduk dengan tegap.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanyaku keras-keras karena suasana bising di sekitarku sedikit tidak memungkinkan untuk mendengar suara pelan.

Hinata tidak menjawabku, dan terus membawaku terbang hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah rumah cantik berwarna putih dengan ornamen-ornamen emas di bagian luar maupun dalamnya. Ia menyuruhku masuk. Saat aku tengah mengagumi bagian dalam rumah itu, Hinata masuk dalam sosok manusianya. Rambut panjangnya yang indah nampak jauh lebih indah. Bagian pinggirnya di kepang ke belakang, dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai bebas, sedangkan poninya menggantung di dahinya. Di kepalanya tergantung benda sejenis kalung tadi. Baru kuperhatikan, benda itu berbentuk seperti bangun datar layang-layang, dan berhiaskan permata rubi di bagian ujung atasnya.

Hinata mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen warna merah muda pucat di bagian lengannya. Gaun itu menjuntai sampai ke lantai dan sedikit mengekor. Aku sangat terpesona. Sesungguhnya siapa Hinata?

Ia sadar aku memandanginya, karena kepalanya sedikit menunduk dengan rona di wajahnya. Kemudian aku berdeham, dan Hinata segera menyadari sesuatu. Ia menarik tanganku ke sebuah ruangan di dekat situ, dan menutup pintunya.

Ruangan yang kami masuki ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Jantungku sedikit berdegup kencang saat menyadari aku berada di dalam kamar tidur bersama seorang gadis. Dengan cepat aku menepis pemikiran itu dengan menggelengkan kepalaku sekali.

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa merubah ekspresi datar andalanku. Sebelum menjawab, ia mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang yang lebih pendek, dan ia duduk di sisi ranjang di sebelahku, hingga kami tidak duduk berhadapan.

"I-ini rumah Ibuku," ujar Hinata. Aku melihat gestur tubuhnya yang menunjukkan ia sedang bersedih. Dengan reflek aku menyentuh tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya. Hinata sedikit terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan aku membalas pandangannya tanpa berekspresi.

"Lanjutkan," ucapku setelah jeda beberapa detik.

"I-ibuku adalah 'seorang' Ratu Pegasus. Beliau adalah satu-satunya penduduk ne-negeri ini yang mampu memanipulasi ruang dan waktu, da-dan hanya ia yang bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia—dan kini keahliannya diturunkan padaku," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Aku terus menyimaknya. "Ia menikahi seorang manusia dan lahirlah aku. Ka-karena takut te-terjadi sesuatu padaku, beliau membawa aku kembali ke negeri ini dan meninggalkan Ayahku."

"Lalu?" tanyaku untuk memaksanya menceritakan semuanya.

"Karena Ibuku membuka pintu gerbang antara negeri ini dengan negeri manusia, secara tak sengaja tiga tahun yang lalu ada seorang manusia datang ke mari," jelas Hinata lagi, "Ia tinggal di sini sebagai seorang laki-laki baik hati selama satu tahun hingga—"

Gadis Hantu itu menghentikan ceritanya, karena ia mulai terisak. Aku melepaskan genggamanku, dan berjalan ke depannya, lalu berlutut di sana dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Ia terus terisak di dalam pelukanku.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-san," kata Hinata sembari menarik diri dari pelukanku, dan aku masih terus berada di posisiku. "Hingga dua tahun yang lalu, pria itu membunuh Ibuku, dan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Ia membuat seluruh makhluk di sini terikat dengannya, dan tidak boleh kembali ke dunia manusia dengan cara menutup pintu gerbangnya. Sesungguhnya, yang terakhir tadi, saat aku ke tokomu, itu menggunakan keahlian yang diturunkan Ibuku. Selain itu, ia mengancam kami semua untuk terus memberikannya persembahan berupa coklat cair, gula-gula, dan bunga melati."

_'Ya, tadi ia ke mari. Tetapi hanya membeli coklat cair dan gula-gula.'_ Seketika, perkataan Nenek Chiyo terngiang-ngiang di otakku, ditambah lagi bayang-bayang Hinata yang terus menerus membawa bunga melati. Rupanya semua itu untuk makhluk berengsek yang menyebabkan ini semua? Diam-diam aku merasa geram, karena orang itu sudah merebut kebahagiaan Hinata.

"Konyol, ya?" tanya Hinata sembari tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya tertawa. Sambil tertawa, ia melihatku tersenyum dan segera menghentikan tawanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan tergagap, "I-ini ka-karena siang ini aku lupa wa-waktu di dunia manusia, sehingga persembahannya te-terlambat."

Aku tertegun. Aku memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Aku bergumam, "Gomen na sai. Ini semua salahku."

Hinata terlonjak akan perkataanku. Mata lugunya menatapku dengan bingung, lalu ia berkata pelan dengan tangan kanan menyentuh pipiku, "Sasuke-san. A-aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau me-menyalahkan dirimu."

"Demi Tuhan jika aku tidak menahanmu di gudang, dan menghujanimu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!" timpalku sambil mati-matian menahan air mata. Pasti malu, 'kan jika seorang laki-laki tampan sepertiku menangis di depan perempuan?

Gadis Hantu itu terdiam. Tangannya masih menempel di pipiku. Kurasa ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas perkataanku, karena merasa kata-kataku tadi benar.

Aku menarik tangannya dari pipiku, dan berdiri di depannya. Dengan sepenuh hati aku mengumumkan, "Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku di sini."

Hinata ikut berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan cekatan, ia melepaskan kalung yang ternyata dipakainya. Liontin kalung itu berbentuk seperti telur dan berwarna biru muda, dengan corak lengkungan-lengkungan di depannya. Ia menyerahkannya padaku sembari berkata, "Pakailah."

"Ini apa?" tanyaku sembari memandangi batu berwarna biru yang kini ada di tanganku itu.

"Batu Gelel. Kami biasa menyebutnya sebagai Batu Harapan. Berharaplah, dan semua akan dikabulkannya," jelas Hinata. Ia mengambil lagi kalung itu dan memasangkannya di leherku. Posisi kami seperti berpelukan saat ini, sehingga membuat tubuhku menegang dan jantungku berdegup keras. Aku sangat yakin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena kedua pipinya memerah sempurna, dan ia tampak enggan menatapku.

"Arigatou," kataku sambil terus menatap mata ungu pucatnya yang lugu dan menawan. Ingin rasanya aku mengecup mata itu, dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukai warna matanya yang unik.

"Do-doita. Pria itu lawan yang sangat kuat, karena kini ia memiliki rubah raksasa itu. Ia membebaskannya dari segel yang dibuat Ibuku untuk mengurungnya di sebuah gua," kata Hinata untuk memperingatkanku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat setelah aku mengangguk, lengan putihnya sudah melingkari leherku. Ia terisak di sana dan mengucapkan kata-kata keberuntungan. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya yang ramping. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada kepalanya yang menguarkan harum buah anggur. Aku berharap waktu 'kan berhenti, dan membiarkan momen ini abadi.

Baru saja aku berharap demikian, setengah bagian kamar ini rubuh karena ditimpa sesuatu yang besar. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan bersikap sebagai tameng buat Hinata. Aku merentangkan tanganku sembari berdiri di depan Gadis Hantu itu. Sekarang aku melihat penyebab hancurnya setengah bagian kamar itu. Sebuah tangan—atau kaki?—yang sangat besar berwarna coklat kemerahan. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang tajam membuatku bergidik ngeri. Detik berikutnya, kudengar suara raungan keras yang mengerikan.

Tak lama, satu tangan-atau-kaki itu menyerang bagian lain dari kamar. Aku meneriakkan kata 'mundur' pada Hinata, dan melihat sosok apa sebenarnya yang memberikan kehancuran. Aku terlonjak, ketika sebagian kamar ini sekarang berubah menjadi ruangan terbuka, aku melihat sosok itu. Sosok berkepala rubah dengan mulut menganga sehingga menunjukkan kedua taringnya yang tajam dan besar. Semakin lama sosoknya terlihat semakin jelas.

Dan aku bersumpah, ia memiliki sembilan ekor.

_To be continued_.

* * *

SHANNAROOO~ aku kembali-ttebayoo~

Gimanaa? Seru atau garing? Atau membosankan?

Woohoo~ mulai cepter ini sampai cepter sekian, latar tempat akan ada di Negerinya Hinata yaa~

Ah, sebelom banyak bacot, aku balesin ripiu dulu, okeei

**-IndigOnyx:** Yeah, kamu nyaris benaaaarr xD intinya Dark Naruto itu jahat. Gatau dia penyihir atau apaa~ Yeah, batu gelel itu punya ibunya Hinataa~ seperti yang diceritakan di chapter ini, :3 Tenaang, pasti nanti akan ada romance-nya kok.. itu kan karena mereka belom saling kenal aja, makanya belom adaa xDD arigatou, ne! Pasti aku semangat kok kalo ripiunya banyak :D

**-Guest:** HAI! WAKARIMASHITA! XD ARIGATOU!

**-Samui no Onna:** Gila ih kamu... *digorok* Mana mungkin Saskey mesum sama Hinata -3- akwakwk Oke, terimakasih dan SELAMAT PINGSAN! YEAH

**-Hirano Lawliet: **Wkwkwkwk, tenang ajaa.. ga ngilang-ngilang lagi kok xDDD iyah kesian Sasukenya.. :/ Hai! Kochira koso yoroshiku :3 Arigatouuu!

**-Yafa mut:** Hai! Wakatta! Arigatou :3

Yeaah. Seperti biasa, ripiuku selalu dikit wkwkwk gapapa~ tetep semangat :D

Eh, btw, aku minta maaf ya kalo aura Japanese nya kurang. Soalnya aku agak terpengaruh budaya western -_- payah ini. Gomen na sai!

Makasih untuk yang udah review, follow, dan favorite :'3 arigatou ne!

Mind to Review?

_Never stop trying to be better, and better._

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	4. Pertarungan Pertama

**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kishimoto, I don't claim Naruto ^^

**Warning:  
**Typo, OOC, AU, Stupid Fantasy, Another utility of Gelel Stone, Dark Naruto

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke U & Hinata H

.

.

.

**So this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga** **presents**

.

.

.

**"PEGASUS"**

* * *

**Part Four **

Aku menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah itu secepat mungkin. Namun Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan seketika cahaya terang berwarna merah muda menyelimutinya, dan ia berubah menjadi sosok Pegasusnya. Tanpa dikomando, aku segera naik ke atas punggungnya, dan ia terbang ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu di mana.

Dengan pandangan ngeri aku melihat ke bawah, dan mendapati salju-salju di tanah sudah meleleh karena saking panasnya atmosfer negeri ini. Bahkan aku yang tidak mengenakan baju tebal pun merasa kepanasan. Dalam hati aku bersyukur tadi tidak sempat memakai mantel ataupun sarung tanganku.

Tak lama, Hinata menurunkan aku di sebuah barak. Tempat itu kosong tanpa kuda ataupun penjaganya. Ia merubah sosoknya menjadi manusia, dan menuntun aku ke gudang penyimpanan senjata. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil dua buah katana. Ia memegangnya dengan satu tangan, dan menumpangkan tangan satunya di atas dua senjata itu, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Ia juga memberikan beberapa shuriken dan kunai yang sudah ada di dalam sebuah kantong kecil.

"Bawa ini," kata Hinata dengan napas memburu. Ia memasangkan kantong berisi senjata tadi di paha kananku, dan menyampirkan dua sarung katana menyilang di punggungku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memandanginya yang tengah sibuk.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku setelah Hinata selesai memasangkan peralatan itu pada tubuhku.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum sendu. "Monster tadi bernama Kyuubi. Sang pria yang kuceritakan sebelumnya adalah aktor utama dan dalang di balik kejahatan Kyuubi. Ia bernama Naruto. Aku ingin kau berwaspada jika kau bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata hitam dan iris merah. Iblis sudah merasukinya, Sasuke. Kumohon berhati-hatilah."

Ia mulai terisak lagi. Saat ia tengah menghapus air matanya, aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Berkali-kali kuhujani puncak kepalanya dengan kecupan singkat. Dan aku semakin mempererat pelukanku ketika aku tahu saatku untuk berperang sudah tiba.

"Satu lagi," ujar Hinata. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan memandangi matanya dengan kedua tangan memegang kedua pundak si Gadis Hantu. "Hancurkan kalung yang Naruto gunakan. Liontin kalung itu merupakan kristal berwarna biru kehijauan. Bentuknya memanjang. Itu adalah kalung curian dari Ibuku, dan merupakan sumber kekuatan utamanya."

Aku mengangguk pasti saat mendengar tutur katanya. Dari nada bicaranya yang tidak gugup atau tergagap seperti biasanya, aku yakin benar keadaan di sini sudah benar-benar genting. Hinata mulai merubah dirinya lagi menjadi Pegasus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dengan satu kaki depan ditekuk, dan menyentuhkan lehernya ke telingaku. Aku mengusapnya dan membiarkan ia keluar dari barak dan terbang.

"Sudah saatnya," bisikku pada diriku sendiri. Aku berlari keluar barak dan mulai bergerak mencari tempat persembunyian laki-laki bernama Naruto itu. Sembari memicingkan mata, aku memandang kejauhan dan mendapati penduduk negeri ini berlari-larian dengan panik sembari menjerit-jerit. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berwujud manusia. Semuanya berwujud hewan mitologi. Aku cukup terkesan.

Aku terus berlari, hingga kutemukan seekor unicorn—sejenis Pegasus, tetapi tanpa sayap—jatuh terluka dengan tanduknya yang patah. Aku segera menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. Ia berteriak marah dan menyepak kakiku dengan kaki depannya.

Aku mengerti. Pasti kuda ini mengira aku adalah salah satu teman dari Naruto. Tch. Teruslah berharap aku menjadi teman orang yang sudah merebut kebahagiaan Hinata. Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah.

Dengan lembut dan sabar, aku mengatakan, "Tenang. Aku bukan teman Naruto."

Meskipun tak dapat berbicara bahasa manusia, kurasa unicorn itu mengerti, karena sikapnya segera tenang dan gestur tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia akan menyerangku. Ia membungkukkan badannya—seperti yang dilakukan Hinata Pegasus—dan berjalan terpincang-pincang untuk pergi.

Aku kembali berlari lagi, dan mulai kelelahan di tengah jalan. Aku berhenti dan menyandar pada sebatang pohon, sambil berbisik dalam hati, "Kuharap aku memiliki sayap."

Tak lama setelah aku mengatakan itu di dalam hati, punggungku terasa aneh. Kupikir ada sesuatu, dari pohon yang kusandari, yang mendorongku. Aku pun segera maju, dan merasakan sesuatu 'tumbuh' dari punggungku. Takut-takut aku melihat ke belakang, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebentuk sayap besar berwarna hitam mulai tumbuh di bagian belakang tubuhku.

Batu Gelel! Pasti karena itu harapanku terkabul.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, aku mulai membiasakan diriku dengan sayap itu. Kugerakkan dan kukepakkan sayapku, hingga perlahan tubuhku mulai terangkat dari tanah. Sedikit kikuk di awal memang. Namun lambat laun aku mulai terbiasa, hingga akhirnya aku bisa bergerak lebih jauh dari tempatku, dan terus terbang semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat.

Ternyata memiliki sayap jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada perkiraanku. Aku bisa tiba di tempat tujuan dengan sangat cepat. Kini aku berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung. Aku melepas satu persatu genting yang menutupi gedung itu, dan mengintip ke dalam. Mataku terbelalak ketika mendapati beberapa manusia dengan baju besi tengah berkumpul di ruangan itu. Untuk memata-matai mereka, aku tengkurap di salah satu sisi atap, dengan telinga menempel ke sisi di mana aku sudah melepas gentingnya.

"Rumah Tuan Putri Hinata sudah dihancurkan oleh Kyuubi, dan kudengar ia sedang berada di sana saat itu. Kurasa ia sudah mati bersama reruntuhan rumahnya!" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara salah satu dari mereka berkata.

Yang lain tertawa mendengar itu, dan ejekan demi ejekan mulai terlontar dari bibir mereka untuk menghina Hinata. Aku merasa geram. Seenaknya mereka menghina gadis_ku_. Memangnya ia tidak tahu ia akan berhadapan dengan siapa, jika mereka berani macam-macam dengan Hinata? Tch. Pemikiran apa itu? Sudah jelas mereka tidak akan takut berhadapan dengan si-anak-tukang-roti-tampan-yang-kini-mempunyai-say ap.

"Ada yang memata-matai kita. Suigetsu, tangkap tikus di atap itu!"

Sial. Aku tertangkap basah. Haruskah aku melarikan diri? Cih. Aku tak akan menyebut diriku laki-laki jika aku hanya bisa kabur saat masalah menghadapiku. Demi Tuhan aku harus melawannya. Kuambil satu pedang katana di punggungku, dan aku mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Astaga, kuda-kudaku pasti terlihat payah saat ini, karena seumur hidup aku belum pernah yang namanya belajar bela diri!

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seberkas bayangan manusia bertubuh tinggi, bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Jadi kau tikusnya?" Aku semakin geram saat menyadari suaranya sama dengan orang yang menghina Hinata di awal.

Aku semakin was-was kala orang itu mulai mendekatiku. Tanpa merubah posisi, aku terus menggenggam katana di tangan kiriku semakin erat, sedang tangan kananku mulai meraih kantong di pahaku, untuk mengambil sebuah shuriken.

"Oh, pahlawan kesiangan rupanya," ejek orang itu. Lama-lama aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat menyebalkan dengan gigi seperti ikan hiu. Ingin rasanya aku menyayat-nyayat wajah orang itu, dan menghilangkan seringai iblis di wajahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, orang itu mulai berderap ke arahku dengan sebuah pedang, yang jauh lebih panjang dariku, terhunus di tangannya. Spontan aku mengepakkan sayapku sehingga kini aku sudah berdiri di atasnya untuk menghindari serangan. Haha, apakah itu yang kau sebut dengan 'serangan'?

"Rupanya punya sayap," katanya sambil mendongak melihatku.

Aku berdiri di udara dengan gaya seanggun mungkin. Kakiku kurapatkan, dan hanya kuberi celah sedikit, sedangkan punggungku tegap dan daguku terangkat. Tangan kananku mulai bergerak cepat untuk melempar shuriken. Nyaris sekali shuriken itu mengenai telinganya, namun akhirnya meleset juga.

"Petarung yang payah," cibir laki-laki yang sepertinya bernama Suigetsu itu. "Turun jika kau laki-laki."

Tak usah disuruh pun aku akan turun dengan sendirinya. Memangnya kau pikir aku adalah laki-laki pengecut yang menggunakan pakaian besi?

"Lepas baju besimu jika kau laki-laki," balasku tanpa sedikit pun bergerak dari posisiku di udara. Memainkan emosi seseorang adalah satu hal penting dalam pertarungan—setidaknya begitulah yang kubaca di sebuah novel.

Rupanya permainan emosiku berhasil. Ia terlihat geram dan kesal padaku, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang, dibukanya pakaian besinya, dan dibuangnya pakaian itu ke bawah. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan berseru nyaring, "Aku laki-laki!"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan dan mulai turun kembali. Kuambil satu pedang lagi dari punggungku, hingga kini kedua tanganku memegang senjata. Dari gambar-gambar para superhero berpedang, beginilah posisi yang keren: Tangan kanan memegang pedang yang berdiri horizontal ke samping di depan hidung, dan tangan kiri menghunuskan pedang satunya ke arah lawan. Dan aku menggunakan posisi itu, hanya sekedar untuk menghibur diriku sendiri, bahwa aku terlihat keren.

Kupikir posisiku itu sedikit mempesona orang di depanku, karena ia terlihat melongo. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, aku memanfaatkan momen ini dengan terbang secepat kilat ke belakangnya. Aku menodongkan pedang di tangan kananku ke leher bagian depannya dari belakang.

"Masih mau melawan?" tanyaku di sebelah telinganya. Kubuat nada bicaraku sedingin dan setidak berperasaan mungkin, hingga kupastikan lawan di depanku ini menegang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku segera melakukan gerakan final, yaitu—bukan membunuhnya dengan pedang—menendang bokongnya hingga ia terjatuh dari atap. Jujur saja, aku hanya akan mengotori tanganku untuk membunuh dalang dari semua ini: Naruto.

-ooo-

Lama aku berpikir bahwa Hinata dalam bahaya.

Dari percakapan yang kudengar dari para prajurit gagal itu, mereka berpikir bahwa mereka telah membunuh Hinata, dan tampaknya mereka sangat puas akan hal itu. Bukankah itu menggambarkan bahwa Hinata merupakan objek utama bagi para musuh?

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang lambat dalam berpikir. Segera aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mencari Naruto, dan berganti tujuan untuk mencari Hinata. Secepat kilat aku membawa diriku terbang ke arah berlawanan. Beberapa anak panah beterbangan di dekatku, namun dengan lihai aku berhasil menghindarinya. Kurasa objek kedua bagi mereka adalah aku.

Dari atas ini aku bisa melihat dengan leluasa, tetapi sekalipun demikian, aku tak juga mendapati sosok Hinata, baik dalam wujud Pegasus ataupun gadis cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih. Aku mengerang frustasi dan menurunkan diriku di atas sebuah atap rumah yang sedikit terlindung, karena rindangnya pohon yang tumbuh di depan sana. Sekalipun agak tertutup daun-daun pohon, aku masih bisa melihat ke sekitar dengan cukup leluasa.

Sesuatu menarik perhatianku di ujung sana, di udara.

Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat objek incaranku. Seekor Pegasus dengan warna merah muda pucat dan surai indigo. Ia terbang dengan tidak sempurna, hingga kulihat luka besar di pinggangnya. Ia menjerit-jerit meneriakkan sesuatu.

Hingga kudengar ia meneriakkan namaku.

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut ketika kusadari pemandangan di depanku sangatlah amat persis dengan mimpiku beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku menarik kesimpulan. Pegasus itu pasti Hinata. Aku segera terbang mendekatinya, dan berseru memanggil namanya. Namun tampaknya ia tidak mendengarku, karena ia terus terbang sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh karena kurasa sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku segera menukik tajam untuk menghampirinya.

Sosok Pegasus itu kini sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih. Namun gaun itu kini tidak lagi putih polos. Ada bercak merah di bagian pinggangnya. Aku segera berjongkok di hadapannya. Kuangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri di bawah lehernya, dan tangan kanan di bawah lekukan lututnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san," bisiknya sambil tersenyum lemah ketika melihatku.

"Bertahanlah," kataku cepat sambil membawanya terbang ke atap tempat aku tadi melihatnya pertama kali. Aku menggigit bibir untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi Hinata. Hingga akhirnya sebuah ide tergambar jelas di dalam benakku. "Akan kubawa kau ke rumahku," ujarku pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku putri ne-negeri ini… aku… aku harus menyelamat…kan mereka," tukas Hinata dengan napasnya yang tinggal satu-satu.

"Kau incaran utama perang ini, Hinata-chan! Kau harus paham!" bentakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ah, persetan dengan gengsi yang selama ini kutahan-tahan. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tak mau melihat Hinata mati di depanku. Sungguh aku tak bisa.

Hinata memandangku dengan mata yang juga berkaca-kaca. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya juga sudah terlalu lemah.

"Kau lihat? Ini baru permulaan, tetapi kau sudah diserang," ujarku lebih lembut lagi, "Kumohon percayakan ini semua padaku."

Gadis di hadapanku tidak menjawab, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke dunia manusia. Namun saat aku sudah memutuskan itu, aku menjadi teringat akan perkataan Hinata bahwa tak ada satu pun makhluk yang bisa keluar dari dunia ini selain dirinya. Bisa saja Hinata menggunakan kekuatannya, namun masakan aku tega membiarkannya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke rumahku dengan luka seperti itu? Aku kini mulai meneteskan air mata karena frustasi. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika hal buruk terjadi padanya.

"Ge-gelel," bisik Hinata dengan sisa tenaganya.

Demi Jenggot Naruto! Aku melupakan batu ajaib itu. Aku pun mengangguk, dan berbisik, "Aku harap aku dan Hinata bisa ke dunia manusia."

Tak sampai satu detik, kami sudah sampai di dunia manusia—tepatnya di dataran angker. Aku tercengang saat mendapati sayapku sudah tidak ada. Ah, persetan. Yang penting aku harus membawanya ke rumah! Dengan secepat kilat, aku berlari ke rumah dengan Hinata di gendonganku. Ketika sampai, aku menggedor pintu menggunakan kepalaku—tolong ingat fakta bahwa kedua tanganku terpakai saat ini—dengan tidak sabar.

Kira-kira tiga menit setelah kepalaku mulai terasa sakit, pintu kaca toko sudah terbuka, dan kini yang ada di hadapanku adalah Itachi si Baka Aniki. Ia memandangku dan Hinata secara bergantian dengan terkejut menggunakan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana—?"

"Tak ada waktu. Tolong bawa gadis ini, dan minta Ibu mengobatinya. Cepat. Akan kujelaskan saat aku pulang nanti. Kumohon," jelasku cepat-cepat sambil menyerahkan Hinata yang sudah pingsan ke gendongan Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti tanpa banyak bicara.

Ia hampir menutup pintu ketika aku berkata lirih, "Doakan aku agar selamat, ya? Jaa mata!"

Aku segera berlari ke arah dataran angker tanpa sedikit pun menoleh lagi. Ketika sampai di sana, aku mengucapkan harapan, dan sudah sampai di negeri aslinya Hinata.

-ooo-

"Hinata atau Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba, ketika aku baru sampai di negeri yang penuh kekacauan ini, aku sudah ditodong sebatang tombak oleh seekor centaur. Tanpa menjawab, aku menunjukkan Batu Gelel padanya. Kurasa ia tahu bahwa itu adalah milik Hinata, karena ia segera menurunkan tombaknya dan membungkuk padaku.

"Sekarang naik ke punggungku, dan kita ke tempat persembunyian," kata Sang Centaur sambil berbisik.

"Tak perlu. Ada sayap," kataku cepat.

"Sayap? Omong kosong. Tak ada sayap di punggungmu, Bodoh! Sudah cepat naik!" desak Centaur itu. Aku mengecek punggungku, dan ketika tahu memang benar sayapku sudah hilang, aku segera naik ke punggungnya, dan ia berlari secepat kilat, hingga kami tiba di sebuah gua gelap yang didominasi warna hitam. Ia menyuruhku turun, dan menuntun aku ke dalam gua itu, berikut ke belokan-belokan memusingkan yang ada di dalamnya.

Aku tersentak ketika melihat rautsan makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang berdiri atau duduk diam di dalam sana.

Kebanyakan dari mereka berbisik saat melihatku, dan kebanyakan dari mereka pula aku tak mengerti bahasanya. Tetapi aku bisa menebak dengan mudah, bahwa mereka bertanya 'Mengapa ada manusia di sini?' atau 'Mengapa si—Nama Centaur—membawa teman Naruto ke mari?'

"Teman-teman, orang ini adalah teman Putri kita, Hinata. Kita harus mempercayainya, karena kini ia yang memegang Batu Gelel!" seru Sang Centaur, membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tunggu, Centaur itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang, sedangkan para makhluk mitologi yang ada di situ kebanyakan menggunakan bahasa alien. Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa mengerti?

"Tuan, tolong sampaikan pada mereka apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Putri kami," kata Centaur dengan kepala ditundukkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana—?"

"Mereka mengerti bahasa apa pun yang kita bicarakan," jelas Centaur cepat sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan menceritakan bagaimana Hinata meminta bantuanku beberapa jam yang lalu, dan bagaimana ia memberikanku Batu Gelel itu sebelum Kyuubi menyerang rumahnya—dengan sangat singkat.

"Hinata kini berada di dunia manusia. Ia terluka parah," jelasku pada akhirnya, dan sontak membuat kebanyakan makhluk mitologi yang berjenis kelamin betina—atau perempuan, terserah—menangis histeris.

Setelah perundingan seru di antara mereka, yang aku pun sama sekali tidak mengerti, mereka memutuskan untuk mempercayai aku sebagai pemimpin. Aku meneguk ludah mendengarnya. Oh, tolonglah, aku saja tidak berani membunuh salah satu prajurit berpakaian besi. Tunggu, bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata bahwa aku akan menanggung ini semua? Dan kini aku tidak sendiri! Aku memiliki pasukan. Ini pasti akan berlangsung jauh lebih mudah dari perkiraanku. Lagi pula tampaknya aku sudah membangkitkan kepercayaan diri mereka. Tidak seharusnya, 'kan aku meruntuhkannya?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tersenyum, mengangguk, dan menyanggupi kepercayaan mereka.

Melihat tanggapanku, mereka berseru-seru dengan semangat. Sesegera mungkin mereka menyambar senjata apa pun yang ada di sana, dan membentuk barisan. Aku pun memulai debutku sebagai pemimpin pasukan utama. Dengan cepat dan penuh perhitungan payah, aku membagi mereka menjadi enam kelompok. Kelompok pertama kutugaskan untuk menjaga bagian utara, kelompok kedua bagian timur, kelompok ketiga bagian selatan, kelompok keempat bagian barat. Sedangkan kelompok kelima kuberi tugas untuk menjaga bagian tengah, dan kelompok keenam dengan aku sebagai kepala pasukannya bertugas menyerang jantungnya—persembunyian Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat keberuntungan, kami mulai bergerak keluar gua, dan berpencar setelah berada di luar. Tentu tidak semulus itu. Banyak prajurit dari Naruto yang memergoki kami di awal, namun segera diserang habis-habisan. Aku mengucapkan harapan untuk memiliki sayap, dan sayapku kembali tumbuh, hingga aku bisa terbang dan bergerak leluasa. Centaur yang tadi membawaku berada di pasukanku. Ia kutugaskan untuk memberikan petunjuk arah di mana Naruto berada, karena aku tidak mengerti seluk beluk negeri ini.

Berkali-kali pasukan Naruto menyerang, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang kugubris. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku jika bukan untuk Naruto? Kuserahkan saja mereka itu pada pasukanku. Beberapa tampak kewalahan, sehingga aku terpaksa membantu mereka dengan melemparkan kunai atau shuriken yang kubawa. Namun itu sengaja kuarahkan ke pundak atau punggung mereka, agar aku tidak membunuh.

Kami akhirnya sampai di dekat sebuah istana besar. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat istana itu didominasi warna hitam dan merah. Beberapa tanaman merambat tampak tumbuh liar di menara-menara pemantauan istana itu. Pasukanku kuminta bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang mengitari areal istana itu, sedangkan aku duduk di atas sebuah pohon. Aku mengamati bagian-bagian istana itu, berusaha mencerna di mana titik lemahnya. Namun aku kembali mengerang frustasi ketika kulihat hampir semua sisi dijaga oleh para prajurit. Prajurit-prajurit itu tidak menggunakan pakaian besi. Hanya pelindung kepala, tombak, dan tameng saja yang mereka gunakan.

Aku mencari titik kelemahan para prajurit itu, dan segera tersenyum ketika melihat tangan para prajurit yang memegang tombak tidak dilindungi apa pun. Aku turun ke dekat para centaur bergerombol. Mereka masing-masing membawa panah dan busur. Aku bertanya apakah ada salah satu dari mereka ada yang membawa racun, namun sia-sia, mereka menggelengkan kepala.

Kembali aku menggigit bibir untuk berpikir dan mencari tahu, hingga sebuah suara mengejutkan aku di belakang. Saat aku menoleh, yang kutemui adalah seekor unicorn yang tadi kutolong. Ia memberikan aku sebotol racun, yang ia gigit, dari mulutnya. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan ia membungkuk dengan sopan sebelum mengendap pergi.

Dengan cepat, kutetesi racun itu ke masing-masing anak panah para centaur. Aku memberitahu rencananya, dan mereka segera mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun segera menyebarkan rencana itu pada makhluk-makhluk lain, dan mereka langsung saja paham.

Aku tersenyum puas, dan kembali terbang ke atas pohon. Saat kuberi aba-aba, para centaur dengan panah beracun mulai menembakkan panah mereka satu persatu ke arah tangan para prajurit yang telanjang. Aku mengerutkan kening untuk menunggu reaksinya, dan segera terlonjak senang ketika satu persatu dari mereka mulai pingsan. Aku pun menunjuk ke istana, dan pasukanku segera berlari menyerang istana secara terbuka.

Baru kami memasuki gedung istana itu, pertumpahan darah mulai terjadi. Namun aku yang pengecut ini justru bersembunyi di balik pilar. Aku tak mampu melihat itu semua, dan tak ingin membunuh satu saja di antara mereka. Aku tak ingin melihat orang saling menusukkan tombak, atau menebaskan pedang ke leher lawan. Dalam kegelisahanku, aku mendengar suara isakan yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Kulihat di depan pintu masuk, seekor centaur muda menangisi ibunya yang sudah tergolek tak bernyawa di tanah.

Aku menepuk pundak centaur itu dan berkata dalam bahasa Jepang, "Sudahlah. Jangan menangis."

Rupanya centaur itu juga bisa berbahasa Jepang, karena ia segera menyahut dengan marah, "Kau tidak mengerti! Kau pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi. Aku menangisi Ibuku, dan kau bilang 'jangan menangis', eh?"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Ia benar. Aku pengecut.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, aku berbalik badan, dan sedikit menoleh untuk mengatakan, "Terkadang kita harus mengorbankan satu nyawa demi kepentingan ribuan nyawa lainnya."

Lalu aku segera terbang secepat kilat untuk mencari Sang Penguasa Jahat.

"Kyuubi!"

Teriakan dari para pasukanku membuat aku menghentikan kepakan sayapku. Aku sedikit membalikkan tubuh dan melihat monster berekor sembilan itu sudah menghancurkan bagian depan istana. Aku membelalakkan mata ketika melihat sembilan ekor monster itu bergerak mengerikan. Berkali-kali para centaur menembakkan anak panah, tetapi yang ada anak panah itu justru patah dan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada monster itu.

Sinting. Panah itu sudah dilumuri racun dan tidak berpengaruh? Aku segera menukik ke arahnya, dan monster itu segera melihatku dengan geram. Aku meraih beberapa shuriken dan menghujaninya dengan senjata kecil itu. Padahal aku sudah mengarahkan shurikenku pada matanya, namun sama sekali tidak memberikan efek berarti. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan menginjak beberapa anggota pasukanku baik yang sudah mati maupun yang belum. Monster itu menggeram mengerikan.

'_Keselamatan pasukanku adalah hal utama saat ini_,' pikirku. Aku segera terbang cepat keluar dari istana, karena aku tahu monster itu akan mengejarku. Dan _bingo_! Ia benar-benar berjalan ke arahku dengan raungan kerasnya.

"Kemarilah, monster jelek," bisikku pelan. Aku merasa was-was. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena memikirkan ini adalah akhir hidupku. Persetan. Aku tak peduli kalau memang aku harus mati saat ini. Yang terpenting, aku mati bukan sebagai orang yang tidak berguna. Aku mati sebagai pahlawan. Masa bodoh jika mereka menyebutku pahlawan kesiangan. Bukankah yang penting ada embel-embel 'pahlawan'nya?

Kyuubi mengangkat satu kaki depannya untuk memukulku dari samping. Aku berhasil mengelak. Beruntung. Pasti aku sedang beruntung. Karena aku yakin bukanlah orang biasa yang bisa mengelak dari pukulannya yang cukup mematikan.

Aku terus menerus menghindar sampai-sampai hampir kulupakan katana di punggungku. Dengan segera kuambil dua katana yang tersampir di punggungku, dan segera menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Ini gila memang. Tapi aku berani bersumpah keberanianku naik seratus persen ketika memegang dua senjata itu. Aku merasakan ada sebuah energi yang terpancar dari pedang itu.

Sudah beberapa kali aku menyerangnya, namun tak ada sedikitpun kesempatan untukku. Ia kembali mengayunkan kaki depannya, dan kali ini aku tak sempat mengelak. Kaki itu berhasil menampar wajahku dengan telak. Aku terjatuh. Kurasakan pipi kiriku seperti dibakar. Perih. Aku menggigit bibir dan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Hampir aku menyerah dan meminta pada Batu Gelel.

'_Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terus menerus menggantungkan hidupku pada batu ajaib._'

Aku pun kembali berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung, lalu mulai mengepakkan sayapku. Persetan dengan rasa sakit ini, aku harus berjuang demi Hinata. Bukan demiku. Aku kini tak peduli lagi dengan namaku yang mungkin akan harum jika aku berhasil ataupun tidak. Kini yang ada di bayanganku hanyalah Hinata yang tergolek lemah karena luka besar di pinggangnya. Mendadak aku merasa sangat marah. Kurasakan aura gelap mulai merajaiku. Aku terbang mendekati Kyuubi, dan ia mulai memperlancar serangannya. Sia-sia. Aku sudah terlanjur geram pada monster satu ini, hingga gerakanku mendadak menjadi sangat cepat. Sekali lagi aku berhasil mengelak, dan aku sudah berada di atas sembilan ekor monster keparat ini. Kutebaskan katanaku pada satu ekornya.

Tidak seperti pedang para centaur, pedangku berhasil memutuskan satu ekornya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan apa yang dilakukan Hinata pada pedang ini sebelum ia memberikannya padaku. Ia menumpangan satu tangannya di atas kedua pedangku. Aku yakin ia menyalurkan sebagian energinya pada pedang ini.

Aku tersenyum ketika Kyuubi meraung keras. Kekuatannya jelas berkurang karena ia mulai sedikit kikuk dengan langkahnya. Ia menyerang secara membabi buta dan membuatku semakin gentar. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh gentar. Aku harus melawannya.

Baru saja aku hendak menebaskan pedangku ke satu lagi ekornya, sebuah tangan menepukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang dengan sayap putih ala Pegasus-nya sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku yakin kami akan tampak sangat kontras; aku dengan sayap hitam dan pakaian gelapku, dengan Hinata dengan sayap dan pakaian putihnya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Lukamu?" tanyaku sembari menariknya menjauh dari Kyuubi hingga kami berada pada jarak yang aman sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat berkat Ibumu," jelas Hinata tanpa mengurangi senyumannya, "Pertarunganmu yang sesungguhnya bukan dengan monster itu."

Aku tertegun. Ia benar. Aku adalah peran utama dalam pertempuran ini. Aku harus membasmi peran utama juga. Bukan kaki tangannya.

Dengan pasti aku mengangguk. Sebelum aku pergi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menangkup kedua pipi bulatnya, dan mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat, lalu tersenyum padanya.

Ia membalas senyumanku. Dibelainya wajahku dan ia berbisik, "Sa-Sasuke-kun. Jaga dirimu."

Aku mengangguk pasti dan mulai terbang kembali ke istana untuk mencari aktor utama dari pihak musuh. Jantungku berdegup keras. Kali ini bukan karena takut, tetapi karena merasa tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengannya dan mengucapkan 'halo'.

Saat aku sudah sampai di istana, beberapa prajurit mulai menghujani banyak pertanyaan dan rasa terimakasih, namun tak juga kuhiraukan dan terus saja aku terbang untuk mencari di mana pengecut itu berada. Aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Pemandangan di hadapanku membuatku sedikit terpana. Sebuah tahta raksasa berwarna hitam dengan batuan rubi bertebaran di sandaran punggung maupun sandaran tangan. Bantalan empuk berwarna merah diletakkan di tempat duduknya. Dan juga sebuah meja kecil dengan buah-buahan segar di sebelahnya.

Ah, persetan dengan pemandangan di depan, aku harus mencari Naruto si Raja Gadungan.

Dengan cepat aku terbang mengitari ruangan, namun tak sekalipun aku melihat pria berambut kuning yang diceritakan Hinata. Tch. Merepotkan. Aku pun berniat untuk mencarinya di tempat lain. Ketika aku hampir keluar dari pintu besar ruangan itu, mendadak pintu itu tertutup dan mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Oh, manusia peri si anak pemilik toko roti rupanya."

Sebuah suara dari arah tahta mengejutkanku. Bagaimana mungkin? Pertama, bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui aku adalah anak pemilik toko roti? Dan kedua, bagaimana mungkin ia kini berada di ruangan itu? Ia bahkan tadi tak ada di sana, dan kini aku melihatnya tengah duduk dengan satu kaki dilipat di atas kakinya yang lain. Sebelah tangannya menyandarkan pelipisnya ke sandaran tangan. Dalam gelap aku bisa melihat siluet rambutnya yang jabrik. Sebuah jubah panjang dengan kerah setinggi kepala ia kenakan. Ujung bawah jubah itu menjuntai sampai ke bawah.

"Tch," decihku kesal sambil turun ke tanah dengan dua tangan semakin erat menggenggam katanaku.

"Jangan terburu-buru-ttebayo," katanya sambil berdiri dari tahtanya. Ia berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku, dan perlahan aku bisa melihat rupanya. Ia memiliki tiga guratan horizontal yang tampak seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Bibirnya tipis dan mengeluarkan senyuman miring yang menyebalkan. Hidungnya mancung dan kedua matanya tampak mengerikan. Keseluruhan mata itu berwarna hitam dengan iris mata merah. Aku yakin itu dalam pengaruh sihir.

Ia membentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berjalan terus ke arahku. Aku sedikit menekuk kedua kakiku untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ia tiba-tiba menyerang. Jantungku benar-benar berdegup keras saat ini. Niatanku untuk mengucapkan 'halo' sirna sudah, karena aku sudah terlanjur dimakan kemarahan yang meletup-letup.

"Jadi kau orang yang sudah membuat Hinata dan rakyatnya menderita?" tanyaku dengan geram. Aku menegakkan posisi berdiriku ketika ia sudah berdiri kira-kira satu meter di depanku.

"Hinata pacarmu, ya? Sebenarnya aku menyukainya, tetapi aku ingin memastikannya mati dulu sebelum aku menikahinya," katanya dengan seringai buas.

Keterlaluan! Aku tidak terima ia mengatakan hal semacam itu untuk Hinata. Dengan gegabah aku segera berlari maju dengan satu katana condong ke depan. Namun ia tidak menangkis atau menghindari serangan. Ia menangkap katanaku dengan tangan kirinya masih sambil mempertahankan senyumannya. Aku tercengang ketika melihat darah menetes dari tangannya, namun ia tak sedikitpun terlihat kesakitan.

"Aa. Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan mengobrol sambil minum teh?" tanyanya sambil menyentakkan katanaku, sehingga aku terhempas ke belakang. Aku merasakan bokongku terasa sakit, namun tak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu, aku segera kembali berdiri.

Orang itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke tahtanya dengan santai. Ini kesempatanku! Dengan cepat aku terbang mendekatinya dan menghunuskan pedangku padanya. Ia bukan lawan yang mudah, karena ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menahan pedang itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah tak sabar bermain, ne? Baiklah, kita main-main sebentar sebelum upacara pemakamanmu-ttebayo," katanya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke arah dadanya. Di sana tergantung sebuah kristal berwarna biru kehijauan yang memanjang ke bawah.

_"Hancurkan kalung yang Naruto gunakan. Liontin kalung itu merupakan kristal berwarna biru kehijauan. Bentuknya memanjang. Itu adalah sumber kekuatan utamanya."_

Benar. Semua kekuatan miliknya sudah pasti berasal dari liontin kristal itu. Kali ini aku tidak tergesa-gesa. Dengan gaya seanggun mungkin aku kembali ke tanah. Meskipun aku tampak tenang, aku terus menerus melekatkan pandangan pada liontin di dada Naruto, memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkannya.

Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang tertarik pada kalung lawan. Naruto juga memperhatikan kalung Batu Gelel yang kugunakan. Seringainya terlihat semakin lebar. Ia berkata sambil tertawa, "Kau membawakan hadiah untukku, ya? Aku suka mengoleksi kalung-ttebayo."

Tch. Ambil kalung ini dan akan kukirim kau ke neraka dalam sekejap mata.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangan Naruto sudah memegang leherku. Kapan ia bergerak? Sungguh kecepatannya sangat memukau. Ia menyeringai senang saat melihat ekspresiku yang napasnya tercekat karena ia mencekikku.

"Tak bisa bernapas?" tanyanya.

Aku terbatuk-batuk saat ia melepaskan tangannya. Aku merasakan ada yang hilang dariku. Segera kuraba dadaku, dan kalung Batu Gelel tadi sudah tak ada. Pencopet! Ia mencuri kalungku dengan sangat halus dan gerakannya rapi tak terbaca. Bagaimana ini? Ia akan menjadi semakin kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Kini sumber kekuatannya ada dua, ditambah lagi kekuatan miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan aku hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tunggu, tangan kosong? Tidak. Aku punya dua katana dan puluhan shuriken atau kunai.

Jika aku yakin, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.

Aku tersenyum saat ia tertawa puas. Ia tampak heran akan tanggapanku, namun hanya sesaat, karena ia segera mengeluarkan harapan pertamanya.

"Aku harap, orang selain diriku di ruangan ini mati-ttebayo."

_To be continued._

* * *

Yeahooo~ Sasuke sudah di dunia Pegasus, dan sudah bertemu dengan Dark Naruto-ttebayooo~

Wokeh, kita liat balesan ripiu ajah yaah~ cekidot:

**-Nurul: **Hai! Wakarimashita :3 Arigatou!

**-FatitaRH: **Usuratonkachi tuh artinya 'Tidak bergunaaa!' yah macem itulah, itu salah satu kata spesialnya si Sasuke awkawk. Iya, belom pernah._.a Gimana sih ini, batu gelel aja gatau *muka nyolot* *dilempar kotoran telinga gajah* Yeah, gatau dari mana itu ide-_- tiba-tiba kepikiran gajah dan iuh kotoran telinganya-_- wakakak Tamatnya nanti di chapter 6 rencananya~ Woh, bukan Menma, itu Dark Naruto ~ :3 Iya, di sini Naruto jahat -_- gue aja kesel nulisnya-_- Masalah bunga melati... um... tiba-tiba kepikir -_- iya ya, kenapa bunga melati (oAo)! Tapi yang jelas, itu bunga bukan dimakan.. plis... -_- Oke, makasih sudah merippiuu! #muah *dibunuh*

**-IndigOnyx:** Hiyeaaah~ Saya setuju kookk xD berhubung ini cerita udah kuselesain, aku gamungkin ngapus atau berenti ngapdet meskipun ripiunya dikit :3 aku juga tau kok banyak silent readers di luar sanah yang mengagumi ceritaku *PD kelas akut* Yaah! Ganbarimasu! :3 Arigatou gozaimashita~

**-Yafa mut:** Okee deehh~ :3

Yeah, sekian dulu balasan ripiunya. Intinya, tetap semangat membaca(?) dan semakin giatlah mereview! *digebukin*

Author capcus dulu yaah~ ITTE KIMASU~!


	5. Bersiap Untuk Menang

**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kishimoto, I don't claim Naruto ^^

**Warning:  
**Typo, OOC, AU, Stupid Fantasy, Another utility of Gelel Stone, Dark Naruto

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke U & Hinata H

.

.

.

**So this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga** **presents**

.

.

.

**"PEGASUS"**

* * *

**Part Five**

Aku memejamkan mata kala sinar terang itu menyilaukan mataku. Sayup-sayup kudengar harapan Naruto yang bergaung-gaung di telingaku. Batu Gelel akan mengabulkan semua harapan. Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan mati.

Aku terus berpikir seperti itu hingga sebuah suara perempuan membuat kedua mataku yang semula terpejam segera membuka.

"Tidak akan selama aku masih hidup."

Rambut panjang itu berkibaran. Aku melihat tubuhnya berdiri menjulang di hadapanku berlatar belakang cahaya biru pucat yang terang dan berpendar-pendar. Ia membentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan menentang cahaya itu. Pandanganku tak pernah terlepas dari siluet gadis itu, hingga seluruh cahaya kembali menghilang.

Entah sejak kapan aku terjatuh, aku mulai berdiri dengan susah payah. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan nyaris terjatuh lagi. Dari mulutku keluar darah. Aku heran dengan apa yang terjadi selama aku menutup mata. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi sedemikian lemahnya dalam waktu beberapa detik? Kurasa ini karena kekuatan Batu Gelel yang dipatahkan oleh gadis di hadapanku. Aku menunduk untuk meraih dua katanaku yang tergeletak di sebelah kakiku. Segera kugenggam pedang itu dan seperti tadi, sebuah energi besar mulai mengaliri tanganku dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, hingga aku bisa kembali berdiri tegak.

Gadis di hadapanku membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menghampiriku. Ia memegang kedua pundakku dan bertanya dengan air mata berlinang, "Sa-Sasuke-kun, ka-kau tidak apa-apa, 'k-kan?"

Aku memegang lengannya dan menariknya ke sebelahku sebelum berkata, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tertawa di sela tangisannya. Cahaya merah muda kembali meliputinya, dan ia berubah lagi menjadi Pegasus bertubuh ramping dengan surai indigo. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang. Aku berniat mengikuti jejaknya, namun sayapku terasa sangat sakit, sehingga aku terjatuh.

"Kh. Usuratonkachi," gerutuku sambil berusaha berdiri. Andaikan aku mempunyai Batu Gelel, aku akan mengharapkan perbaikan sayapku. Namun tentu tak mungkin. Batu itu sudah berada di tangan bajingan satu itu.

Dalam wujud Pegasusnya, Hinata kembali turun dan berjalan menghampiriku. Ia berbisik, "Berharaplah."

"Batu Gelel—kh—tidak ada—kh," ujarku putus-putus.

"Berharap dan percayalah. Dengan itu kau bisa lebih kuat dari Batu Gelel," timpal Hinata. Ia kembali terbang untuk mendekati Naruto yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Hampir-hampir tidak percaya dengan kekuatan pengharapan. Namun aku membulatkan tekadku dan berbisik dalam hati, "Aku harap sayapku kembali kuat."

Ajaib. Perlahan cahaya putih berpendar di sekitarku, dan kurasakan sayapku kembali pulih, bahkan lebih kuat. Kukepakkan sayapku dengan kuat, dan tubuhku segera terangkat tinggi tak sampai satu detik. Aku terpesona akan kekuatan pengharapan yang baru saja kulihat kehebatannya.

"Kalungnya. Ambil kalungnya," bisik Hinata ketika aku sudah terbang di sisinya.

Aku mengangguk dan segera turun menghampiri Naruto. Tanganku sudah menjulur dan hampir menyentuh kristal di dadanya, matanya segera terbuka, dan ia langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Ia tak lagi mengeluarkan senyuman menjijikkan yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan. Sosoknya yang menyedihkan dengan jubah yang compang-camping itu mendelik ke arahku. Mulutnya terbuka dan ia menunjukkan dua taring mengerikan di rahang atasnya. Aku berusaha menarik kembali tanganku, namun ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya hingga aku menjerit kesakitan.

Tawanya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia menancapkan cakarnya pada pergelangan tanganku yang kini meneteskan darah. Aku tak lagi menjerit dan memilih untuk menahan napas guna menahan rasa sakit. Aku terus berharap dalam hati untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih, namun kurasa aku kurang meyakini harapan dalam hatiku, karena tak ada efek berarti sesudahnya.

"Kau harus mati-ttebayo!" raung Naruto. Suaranya yang menggelegar memekakkan telinga. Aku merasakan kepalaku berdenging ketika mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau yang harus mati," balasku tenang tapi dingin. Aku menarik kuat-kuat tanganku dari cengkeramannya, hingga kulitku terasa seperti disobek. Aku tak peduli, yang terpenting aku sudah bebas kini.

Tanpa banyak ancang-ancang, aku segera menerbangkan diriku. Hinata sepertinya kurang merasa nyaman dengan bentuknya sebagai Pegasus, karena ia segera mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia bersayap sepertiku. Gadis itu menghampiriku dan menyentuh tanganku yang terluka dengan lembut. Rasa dingin menjalar di tanganku yang disentuhnya, hingga kurasakan rasa sakitnya mereda. Aku memandanginya dengan heran, namun ia segera mengangguk dan menyuruhku berada di garis depan.

Hinata sayang, tanpa perlu kau suruh pun aku akan berada di depan untuk melindungimu. Tak akan kubiarkan lagi kau melindungiku, dan menjadi tameng buatku. Tak akan. Karena ini tugasku.

Naruto menjerit keras ketika sebentuk sayap mulai tumbuh dari punggungnya. Sayap itu tampak seperti besi, dengan ujung-ujung yang tajam. Warnanya hitam dengan sedikit aksen merah di beberapa bagian. Aku mengernyit saat menyadari ia akan mengimbangi kami dengan sayapnya itu. Segera aku berdiri siap di udara di depan Hinata. Tanganku yang menggenggam katana sudah siap untuk menebas siapa pun yang berani menyentuh gadis di belakangku. Gadis Hantu itu milikku, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya.

Makhluk mengerikan yang menjadi lawan kami kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia memegang sebuah benda tajam berbentuk aneh di tangan kanannya. Benda itu terlihat seperti memancarkan cahaya merah gelap, yang mengelilingi seluruh permukaannya. Ia melemparkan benda itu tepat ke tubuh bagian kananku. Aku menghindar, dan alhasil senjata mengerikan itu mengenai kantong senjata di pahaku, hingga kini kantong itu terjatuh berikut seluruh kunai dan shurikennya.

Aku tak peduli. Aku masih punya dua katana, harapan, dan Hinata. Kurasa aku harus mempercayai gadis lugu ini sebagai partnerku. Karena terbukti dari caranya yang heroik saat membantuku, ia tidak selemah kelihatannya. Aku yakin benar ia adalah gadis yang kuat.

Tak diduga, asal mula senjata Naruto bukan dari balik jubahnya, melainkan senjata itu tumbuh dari tangannya. Aku mengernyit jijik ketika perlahan-lahan senjata mengerikan itu tumbuh dari telapak tangan kanannya. Ia kembali melemparkannya padaku dan Hinata, namun segera aku menghindar. Gerakanku tidak cukup mulus karena daun telinga kananku terkena cahaya merah gelap senjata itu, sehingga terluka dan sobek. Aku menggigit bibir, dan segera terbang cepat ke arahnya.

Hinata berusaha mencegahku, namun aku tidak mengindahkan peringatannya. Dengan marah aku menghampirinya sambil menghunuskan pedangku padanya. Namun orang mengerikan itu menangkis pedangku dengan senjata di tangannya. Sial. Senjata itu terlalu kuat. Ia berhasil melumpuhkan seranganku dengan menjatuhkan satu katanaku. Aku mendecih dan menggerutu dalam hati.

Segera aku menukik turun dengan gesit untuk menyambar katanaku. Lengkap lagi. Tak akan kubiarkan pertahananku dirobohkan secepat itu oleh Naruto. Mata merah Naruto memandangiku dengan geram. Ia menukik, dan aku kembali terbang ke atas. Gerakannya semakin brutal. Ia menyerang secara membabi buta. Aku cukup kelimpungan menghadapi ini. Berkali-kali senjatanya berhasil menyayat lenganku, namun akhirnya aku berhasil menjatuhkan senjata itu.

Langkah yang salah. Ia merasa marah senjatanya sudah kujatuhkan. Naruto dengan segera mencekik leherku, dan menyudutkan aku ke salah satu sisi tembok ruangan itu. Tch. Sial. Cekikannya terasa sangat keras sehingga aku nyaris kehabisan napas dan tubuhku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak entah karena sihir apa.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal-ttebayo," katanya. Tangannya yang bebas di letakkannya di depan wajahku. Lamat-lamat kulihat dari telapak tangannya yang menghadap wajahku tumbuh senjata yang tadi ia gunakan. Aku memejamkan mataku karena tak dapat melawan sedikitpun.

Aku sudah berpikir sebentar lagi akan mati ketika cekikan Naruto mengendur, dan ia terbang ke belakang sambil menoleh ke arah pintu besar ruangan itu dengan gusar.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan mendapati pasukanku yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya tengah berdiri di sana dengan rapi. Centaur yang membawaku ke markas mereka tadi malam terlihat di baris depan. Ia terlihat seperti habis menembakkan panahnya. Aku tersenyum. Pasti bokong Naruto sudah terkena telak panah beracun itu. Meskipun aku ragu racun itu akan berefek pada Naruto, aku tetap merasa bersyukur karena bisa bebas dari cekikannya.

Naruto meneriakkan kata kasar pada pasukanku, dan karena merasa tidak terima, aku segera menebaskan katanaku pada lengannya. Ia menjerit ketika aku berhasil menyayatkan pedangku padanya.

"Jaga bicaramu," ujarku geram.

Naruto yang terlihat geram pun mengeluarkan suara-suara mengerikan dari mulut dan sekujur tubuhnya. Mendadak tubuhnya terlihat mengerikan. Cahaya merah gelap menyelimutinya, dan matanya terlihat berubah. Masih sama warnanya, hanya saja pupilnya tampak seperti tanda minus. Aku memutuskan untuk mundur dan menghampiri Hinata, karena merasakan akan adanya bahaya.

"Hinata-chan! Cepat larikan dirimu!" teriakku saat aku hampir dekat dengannya.

Tepat saat aku mendengar Hinata berseru 'tidak', aku merasakan sesuatu mendorong punggungku, dan aku napasku seakan dilolosi. Karena terkejut, aku akhirnya jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Sayapku sudah sangat hancur dan itu artinya aku sudah tidak dapat terbang lagi—aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan aku mempunyai kekuatan besar bernama pengharapan.

Setelah mengatur napas, aku berdiri. Dan saat itu pula, seluruh pasukanku di tambah Hinata menghampiriku. Aku merasakan air mataku mulai meleleh, namun segera kuhentikan saat ingat perjuanganku belum berakhir. Beberapa tangan yang menyentuh pundakku pun kutepis. Namun Hinata tidak mau aku bertindak gegabah lagi. Ia memohon dengan air mata berlinang.

"Aku harus melakukannya," ucapku sambil menatap dalam kedua iris ungu mudanya. "Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun!" tukas Hinata sambil menjerit. Ia mulai terisak saat mengatakan, "Ta-tapi kumohon. Ka-kau s-sudah terluka parah."

"Aku bisa melakukannya," kataku untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Padahal aku sendiri tidak yakin aku akan selamat. Tetapi jika aku menunjukkan kelemahanku, ini semua tak akan pernah berakhir. Seluruh rakyat negeri ini akan terus terjajah dalam penderitaan.

"Ka-kau tahu? Aku sempat menyesal sudah meminta bantuanmu," ucap Hinata sembari sesenggukan, "Ka-karena ternyata kau o-orang yang keras kepala."

Aku tersenyum.

"Berjuanglah," bisiknya akhirnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipiku, mendekatkan wajahnya sembari memejamkan mata, dan menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin pada bibirku. Aku memejamkan mata juga, saat merasakan ada sebuah energi yang lagi-lagi tersalur dari objek yang tidak kuduga. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajahku mulai mengendur dan jatuh salah satunya. Aku mengerti. Hinata bodoh! Dengan segera aku melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau pikir dengan memberikan nyawamu, aku akan merasa senang?" bentakku pada gadis itu.

Ia nyaris terjatuh, namun segera ditahan oleh salah satu anggota pasukanku. Ia menatapku dengan lemah dan sedikit ketakutan melihat aku yang marah padanya.

"Seharusnya… aku… yang mati," bisiknya pelan dengan napas yang tinggal satu-satu.

"Omong kosong!" tukasku sambil membalikkan badan dan berlari mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menyambut kedatanganku dengan raungan keras. Ia menggugurkan sayapnya—aku bersumpah sayap itu gugur—dan turun untuk menghadapiku. Kami berada dalam jarak sepuluh meter—lihat betapa besarnya ruangan ini. Ia memandangku dengan mata iblisnya, dan mulai menembakkan banyak senjata dari dua telapak tangannya untuk menyerangku. Aku menepisnya dengan dua katanaku, dan terus berlari hingga aku kembali terhempas ketika suatu kekuatan besar dari Naruto mendorongku. Aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Aku tidak boleh berhenti. Dengan cepat aku kembali berdiri dan mulai memperlancar serangan. Ketika jarak kami sudah cukup dekat, aku menebaskan satu katanaku ke arah tangannya, namun ia segera menepisnya dan kembali menghentakku.

Kurang ajar. Ia terlalu kuat dan tangguh untukku.

Lagi-lagi aku berdiri dan mulai berlari dengan terhuyung-huyung. Sesekali aku terjatuh lagi, dan kembali terjatuh ketika satu senjatanya mengenai pipi kananku. Aku berhenti sejenak, memikirkan dengan cara apa aku harus melawannya. Kalung yang ia kenakan sangat sulit untuk kuraih. Jangankan mengambil kalungnya, mendekatinya saja sudah sangat sulit. Pertahanan dan perlawanannya sangat kuat. Sedangkan aku? Bertengkar dengan Anikiku pun aku belum pernah. Omong-omong soal Aniki, apa keluargaku sudah bangun pukul segini? Apakah… aku akan kembali bertemu mereka?

Kutepis segera pemikiran itu. Ya, aku akan selamat. Aku akan membunuh orang ini. Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata dan rakyatnya. Aku akan—

Sial. Benda apa itu? Aku mematung di tempatku ketika melihat sebuah benda bulat berwarna putih mulai keluar dari kalung kristal milik Naruto. Lambat laun benda bulat itu semakin membesar. Aku merasakan kembali adanya bahaya. Dengan cepat, aku berlari menghampiri pasukanku, dan memperingatkan mereka untuk lari. Saat itulah mereka berteriak, "Di belakangmu!"

Aku membalikkan badan secara spontan, dan otomatis menyilangkan katanaku di depan wajah ketika melihat cahaya putih menyilaukan yang berasal dari bola itu. Atmosfer menjadi sangat panas. Aku sendiri dapat merasakan kulitku seperti terbakar. Bola itu semakin mendekati kami, dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil berharap.

-ooo-

_Di mana aku? Padang rumput ini terasa sangat kosong. Langit biru tanpa awan terlihat luas dan hampa. Aku merasakan angin berhembus. Angin tidak terasa sejuk, tetapi justru sangat panas. Aku melepas pakaianku ketika merasakan hawa panas kian menjadi-jadi. Napasku mulai memburu dan tidak teratur. Aku berteriak, namun tak ada yang menolongku._

_Sendirian. Aku benar-benar sendiri._

_Kurasakan dunia mulai terguncang, dan padang rumput di bawahku mulai terbelah tepat di bawah kakiku. Aku terjatuh ke perut bumi dan berteriak sekuat tenaga._

Segera aku terbangun dan mendudukkan diriku. Napasku memburu dan keringat mengucur deras di seluruh permukaan tubuhku. Di mana aku? Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama muncul di benakku, namun segera terusir ketika kurasakan ranjang empuk di bawahku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, dan menyadari sesuatu: aku berada di kamarku.

Mimpikah? Semua tentang Hinata, centaur, unicorn, Naruto, dan Batu Gelel adalah palsu? Aku mengerang frustasi. Mengapa harus bermimpi? Aku ingin mengetahui segala akhirnya. Kuraba pipi kiriku, dan segera terasa sakit. Tidak. Itu bukan mimpi. Luka ini, bukankah bekas tamparan Kyuubi? Kucoba mengecek telinga dan pipi kananku. Juga sakit. Itu benar-benar bukan mimpi. Lagi-lagi aku merasa kurang yakin dan melihat pergelangan tanganku. Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin ketika kulihat ada luka besar di sana. _Bekas cengkeraman Naruto_.

Lalu bagaimana nasib negeri Hinata? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelahnya?

Aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan segera mengerang ketika kurasakan sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Bodoh benar. Saat perang aku tidak merasa sesakit ini, tetapi mengapa ketika semua sudah berakhir, aku merasakan sakit yang menyiksa?

Namun dengan cepat aku memaksa tubuhku untuk berdiri, hingga seorang gadis cantik masuk lewat pintu dan berkata, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dan segera kembali duduk ketika ia duduk di sebelahku. Ia masih mengenakan rok mantel merah mudanya. Rok mantel yang sampai saat ini membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Aku segera bertanya demikian pada Hinata.

"Berbaringlah. Akan kuceritakan," jawab Hinata dengan lembut. Aku akhirnya membaringkan diriku sembari tersenyum menatap kedua bola matanya yang indah. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya, hingga kini setengah menghadapku. Dibelainya rambutku dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. "Do-doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata dengan kedua pipi merona merah.

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Kalung Naruto hancur bertepatan dengan saat kau menyilangkan pedang itu," jelas Hinata sembari merekahkan senyuman, "Ia segera melemah dan pingsan ketika salah satu pasukanmu menembakkan panah beracun padanya."

"Ia di mana? Kyuubi? Para centaur?" Aku menghujani Gadis Hantu dengan pertanyaan.

"Tenanglah. Naruto sudah dimasukkan ke dalam penjara yang dipasangkan kekkai khusus untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri. Kyuubi sudah kembali ke kandangnya. Dan para centaur sedang memperbaiki kerusakan di negeriku," jawab Hinata dengan kedua pipi merona, "Sa-Sasuke-kun menyelamatkan semuanya, termasuk aku. Kau pahlawan."

Aku tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pahlawannya? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun. Yang kubisa hanya menangis, bersembunyi, dan menyilangkan pedang di depan wajahku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan, bukan? Mendapat predikat sebagai 'Pahlawan' membuatku justru merasa malu, karena merasa tak pantas.

"Aku tidak pantas," bisikku sambil membuang pandang ke arah lain. Hinata memandang heran ke arahku. Dipandang sedemikian dekat dengan gadis secantik Hinata membuatku gugup. Aku menampik sekali lagi dengan tergagap, "Y-ya, a-aku tidak pantas."

Hinata terus memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sama, sehingga membuat wajahku kian memanas.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ujarku sambil menarik selimut hingga ke ujung kepalaku.

Di balik selimut aku mendengar Hinata tertawa kecil, sehingga diam-diam aku tersenyum mendengar tawanya. Hatiku kembali terasa hangat.

-ooo-

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku ketika aku dan Hinata baru masuk ke negerinya. Hinata memaksaku untuk menggunakan kursi roda. Padahal Demi gigiku, aku masih bisa berjalan! Tetapi ia terus menerus mendesakku karena berpikir aku masih cukup lemah untuk berjalan. Ya, memang dia ada benarnya karena aku memang merasa kurang fit.

"Sehari saja mereka sudah memperbaiki sebanyak ini?" tanyaku sambil tercengang-cengang.

"Sehari?" tanya Hinata tak paham. Aku mengangguk sebagai balasannya, dan ia melanjutkan, "Ka-kau pingsan selama seminggu, Sasuke-kun."

Aku menoleh menatapnya tidak percaya. Seminggu? Jadi selama ini aku pingsan dalam waktu seminggu? Yang benar saja! Hinata pun tertawa kecil dan mengajakku berkeliling. Kali ini ia tidak menggunakan sosok Pegasusnya, karena aku ingin ia yang mendorong kursi rodaku. Bayangkan jika ia berwujud Pegasus, dan ia mendorong kursi rodaku dengan tanduknya. Yang ada punggungku akan bolong-bolong.

Di tengah perjalanan, para hewan mitologi menunduk hormat pada kami—atau Hinata? Ternyata ia memang menunduk hormat pada 'kami', karena Hinata bercerita bahwa mereka sangat merasa berterimakasih pada kami, terlebih aku, karena sudah menyelamatkan negeri mereka. Aku kembali merasa tidak enak. Memangnya aku berbuat apa? Dengar ya, itu semua hanya kebetulan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Hinata setelah kami sudah berjalan cukup lama.

Aku berpikir sejenak dan menyatakan tujuanku padanya.

-ooo-

Penjaga penjara itu membukakan pintu bagiku. Aku masuk tanpa ditemani oleh Hinata yang masih sedikit merasa trauma. Dengan pelan-pelan, aku mulai memutar roda kursi rodaku di lorong sempit penjara bawah tanah ini. Beberapa sel yang kulewati ditempati oleh berbagai makhluk mengerikan yang memandangku dengan pandangan buas. Aku tidak memedulikan mereka dan terus menerus menjalankan kursi rodaku hingga akhirnya sampai di sudut lorong.

"Kau—" Suara serak itu membuat aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Dari sana aku bisa melihat bayangan pria tua kurus kering. Ia berjalan tersaruk-saruk ke pagar sel yang kata Hinata sudah diberi kekkai khusus. "Tolong bebaskan aku-ttebayo. Aku Naruto. Aku ingin kembali ke dunia manusia," ujar pria tua itu sekali lagi.

Aku benar-benar terlonjak mendengar penuturannya. Lambat laun, ketika pupil mataku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, aku bisa melihat rupa pria tua itu. Tubuhnya bungkuk dengan iris mata berwarna biru. Aku mengenali sosok itu. Ia adalah sosok pria tua yang kuceritakan sebelumnya. Pria tua yang membangun bangunan semi permanen untuk tokonya, dan akhirnya kulihat tewas di tempat, tetapi jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan. Rupanya ia sudah mengetahui perihal pintu masuk ke dunia ini yang berada di dataran angker, dan ia menggunakan kedok sebagai pria tua yang membangun toko untuk masuk ke negeri ini.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah melukai Hinata-chan," kataku sambil membuang muka. Hatiku terasa panas ketika menyadari aku mengetahui orang itu. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, mengapa tidak kucegah saja ia membangun di sana? Jika aku mencegahnya saat itu, ia pasti akan tidak jadi memasuki dunia ini, dan ia tak akan memberikan kehancuran, ataupun menyakiti Hinata. Namun rasa ingin tahu akan takhayul itu membuatku membiarkannya melakukan itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau ke sini-ttebayo?" tanyanya mulai gusar. Ia menggenggam dua jeruji besi, yang menjadi pintu ruangan selnya, dan menghentak-hentakkannya dengan kesal. Mengerikan. Ia tampak jauh lebih mengerikan dengan tubuh kurus dan bungkuk itu daripada saat ia menggunakan kekuatan liontin kalungnya.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan, 'Selamat menghabiskan sisa hidupmu'," jawabku tenang. Aku memutar kursi rodaku dan kembali ke pintu masuk dengan diiringi suara rusuh dari Naruto yang terus menerus menggoyang-goyangkan pintu selnya.

Pintu masuk terbuka, dan aku segera keluar. Hinata menyambutku dengan wajah panik. "K-kau ti-tidak apa-apa? Di-di bawah s-sepertinya rusuh sekali," ucapnya sambil meraba-raba pundakku dengan panik.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada penjaga penjara, aku dan Hinata kembali ke pintu gerbang antara dunia manusia dan dunia fantasi ini.

-ooo-

Kami duduk berdampingan di sebuah taman dengan bangku kayu yang sedikit dipenuhi butiran-butiran salju. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang sepertinya merasa kedinginan. Sembari memandangi kursi roda yang ada di hadapanku, aku meremas-remas tangan Hinata dengan pikiran melalang buana. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku kembali membayangkan kebersamaanku dengan Hinata. Dan bagaimana akhir dari cerita kami. Sungguh aku menginginkan Hinata. Namun rasanya mustahil jika mengingat ia adalah salah satu dari makhluk mitologi yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda denganku.

"Hinata-chan," panggilku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kursi roda yang mulai dijalari embun-embun beku.

"Hm?" sahutnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku.

Aku kembali terdiam dalam beberapa detik, hingga yang terdengar hanyalah deru angin dingin yang berhembus kencang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk merangkulnya. Kukecup puncak kepalanya yang berbulatan bulu. Kembali aku tersenyum kecil ketika bulatan bulu itu bergerak kala kucium.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kataku singkat sambil menahan nada bicaraku yang mulai terdengar melankolis.

Hinata menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan sedikit menghadapku. Kurasa ia mengenali nada bicaraku yang cukup serius, karena wajah lugunya kini menatapku dengan serius juga. Aku menunduk dan lagi-lagi terdiam.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan kembali menatap mata ungu mudanya yang tampak was-was. Dengan cepat kugenggam lagi tangannya untuk memberikannya ketenangan. Lalu aku bertanya dengan nada bicara ragu, "Kau akan kembali ke duniamu?"

Hinata tersentak. Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

Ia membuang muka, dan dari samping aku melihat butiran demi butiran air mata runtuh dari mata indahnya, mengalir di pipinya. Aku menarik tubuhnya hingga semakin dekat denganku, dan memaksanya kembali memandangku. Aku mencegahnya menangis karena takut air mata itu akan membeku di matanya karena udara yang begitu dingin.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" gumamnya lirih sembari terisak.

Aku berdiri dan memandang jauh ke arah lain yang berlawanan dengan di mana Hinata berada. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku mantel. Aku mendesah keras, dan berkata dengan nada dipaksakan agar tidak terdengar gemetar, "Aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai negerimu dan isinya. Dan aku tahu kau adalah seorang Putri."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya.

"Aku… jujur, Hinata-chan. Aku mencintaimu," ujarku akhirnya, lalu menggigit bibir untuk menahan air mata, "Tetapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menikahiku dan mengorbankan keinginanmu untuk bersama rakyatmu. Tidak akan."

Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan memelukku dari belakang. Hinata Bodoh, mengapa kau melakukan itu? Kau tahu itu membuat semakin merasa sedih, Hinata. Dan akhirnya, aku si laki-laki yang tak pantas dibilang laki-laki, menangis. Padahal sudah mati-matian kubendung air mataku, namun akhirnya bendungannya roboh. Laki-laki memang manusia yang boleh saja menangis. Namun menangis di depan gadis yang kau cintai? Itu adalah hal yang menjatuhkan harga dirimu.

Segera setelah menghapus air mata dan menarik napas kuat-kuat, aku memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Kugenggam tangannya, dan kutarik agar tidak lagi memelukku. Aku tidak memutar badan dan segera berkata, "Pulanglah. Rakyatmu menantimu."

Aku sengaja tidak ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Kubiarkan ia pergi tanpa perlu memandangnya lagi. Aku tak mau ia melihat wajahku yang sedih dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku ingin ia pulang dengan perasaan ringan, dan aku ingin aku melepasnya dengan perasaan yang juga ringan.

Lima detik setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku membalikkan badan. Yang kulihat hanyalah kehampaan. Tak ada kehangatan yang dipancarkan tubuh Hinata. Tak ada lagi Hinata dengan rok mantel merah mudanya, dan tak ada lagi bulatan bulu di atas kepalanya. Ia sudah kembali.

_To be continued._

* * *

gausah pake author note ya-_- bingung mo ngomong ape wwkkwwk.

Balesan ripiu:

**-Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta:** iyaa~ cuman sampe ch. 6 xD pengen sih bikin multichap yang sebanyak itu, tapi gitu deh.. aku takut discontinued xD jadi aku bikin gausah banyak2 yang penting selesai :3  
Kalo udah baca, ga penasaran lagi kaaann xD iya harusnya Saskey yang mati... tapi gituu~ Tentang Naruto juga udah dijelasin di sini dan agak awal, kalo dia tuh pake kalungnya Ibunya Hinata, makanya jadi punya kekuatan gitu. Nah, karena dia udah dari awal punya niat jahat, kekuatan sihirnya dipake secara tidak bertanggung jawab :3 begituu  
Ah, Arigatou ne! ^^

**-Nurul:** haaii! arigatou! ^^

_Never stop trying to be better, and better_

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	6. Akhirnya Ia Kembali

**Disclaimer:**  
Masashi Kishimoto, I don't claim Naruto ^^

**Warning:  
**Typo, OOC, AU, Stupid Fantasy, Another utility of Gelel Stone, Dark Naruto

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke U & Hinata H

.

.

.

**So this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga** **presents**

.

.

.

**"PEGASUS"**

* * *

**Part Six**

Aku berjalan tersaruk-saruk sambil mendorong kursi rodaku untuk kembali ke rumah. Hatiku sudah terasa hampa kini. Tak ada lagi senyuman hangat di wajah Hinata, dan juga tangannya yang lembut yang membelai rambutku ketika aku terbaring lemah di ranjang. Ia benar-benar sudah kembali. Ingin rasanya aku menyusulnya ke negerinya. Namun dengan apa aku harus ke sana? Tak ada Batu Gelel yang bisa kugunakan untuk berharap, dan tak ada lengan Hinata yang bisa kusentuh jika aku ingin ke sana dengan cara yang lebih mudah.

Aku pun sampai di depan pintu toko, dan pintu segera dibuka oleh Itachi yang melihatku berjalan mendorong kursi roda di jalanan bersalju tebal. Ia membantuku masuk—atau lebih tepatnya membantu kursi rodaku masuk—dan meletakkan kursi roda itu di sudut ruangan. Setelahnya, Itachi membantuku melepaskan mantel dan sepatu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan berniat untuk segera ke kamar, karena ini hari Minggu dan ini adalah jam istirahat.

Sebelum aku sempat pergi dari toko, Itachi berkata, "Eh, Pahlawan Sejati." Aku meliriknya dengan sebal, karena ia terus-terusan memanggil aku dengan sebutan itu setelah aku pulang dari negerinya Hinata. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menyerah soal vas bunga itu."

"Tch. Harus berapa kali kukatakan itu noda permanen, Baka Aniki?" gerutuku kesal sambil meliriknya.

"Aa. Gomen, gomen," katanya sambil tertawa dan memukul kepalaku dengan punggung tangannya.

Aku mendengus dan berpamitan padanya untuk naik ke kamarku. Dengan gontai dan perasaan kosong, aku naik ke lantai dua tempat di mana Ayah sedang duduk menghadap meja makan sembari membaca sebuah surat kabar. Ia memandangku dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk di depannya. Aku pun menurut.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari melipat surat kabar itu dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Aku mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sebelum menjawab, "Hn?"

"Kau. Hinata. Jalan-jalan," jawabnya dengan tidak jelas. Ingat soal 'kau-tidur larut-jatuh sakit di musim dingin', 'kan? Ya, begitulah cara Ayah menjawab pertanyaan seseorang. Hanya ada tiga orang di dunia ini yang mampu mengartikannya: Aku, Ibu, dan Aniki.

"Ia kusuruh kembali ke negeri asalnya," jawabku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku di atas meja makan. Pandanganku kosong dan terpusat pada jari-jariku yang bergerak-gerak menghasilkan nada-nada tak beraturan.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Ayah lagi.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku, memandang Ayah, dan membuang pandang kembali ke atas permukaan meja kayu licin yang dipernis di depanku.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat sebelum aku menjawab dengan suara serak, "Aku tak ingin mengorbankan perasaannya."

Ayah bangkit berdiri dan mengambil surat kabarnya. "Itu baru laki-laki," ujarnya sembari memukul kepalaku dengan surat kabar di tangannya, dan ia berjalan ke kamarnya.

Aku tertegun. Tanganku terangkat untuk menyentuh puncak kepalaku yang baru saja disentuh secara tak langsung oleh Ayah. Sepanjang ingatanku, inilah kali pertama Ayah memperlakukanku sebagai anak laki-lakinya. Aku merasa senang. Perasaanku sedikit terobati oleh perlakuan Ayah padaku. Aku merasa senang karena beliau pada akhirnya mau memperlakukanku layaknya anak-anak lain.

Dengan ringan, aku meninggalkan ruang makan dan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Di sanalah hatiku kembali terasa sesak. Samar-samar aku bisa mencium harum tubuh Hinata yang pernah ke sini untuk merawatku bersama Ibu selama aku terbaring selama seminggu penuh. Setelah menetralisir perasaanku yang menyebalkan, aku naik ke tempat tidur bukan untuk berbaring, melainkan untuk memperlakukannya sebagai pijakan untuk naik ke ambang jendela.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk bersila di depan kaca jendela yang melengkung cembung. Aku memandangi jalanan bersalju tebal di bawah. Semua tampak monoton. Tak ada sesuatu yang menggugah di bawah sana. Hanya ada orang-orang dengan pakaian kelabu yang sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari. Tak ada sosok ber-rok mantel berwarna merah muda dengan bulatan bulu di kepalanya. Aku menjambak rambutku, dan segera membanting diri ke atas tempat tidur.

Kutarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku, dan aku memaksakan diri untuk berlayar di dunia mimpi.

-ooo-

Sudah lima hari sejak perpisahanku dengan Hinata, perasaanku tidak kunjung membaik—justru semakin buruk kelihatannya. Berkali-kali aku mendapati diriku menangis seperti orang bodoh di kamar. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Lagi-lagi aku bertanya, apa jenis kelaminku yang sebenarnya? Kalau aku laki-laki, mengapa aku menangis? Kalau aku perempuan, mengapa aku bisa mencintai seorang gadis?

Ah, pikiranku jadi tidak keruan begini?

Dengan cepat aku memasukkan loyang dengan roti di atasnya ke dalam oven. Kupandangi bagian dalam oven itu dengan pikiran kalut dan perasaan hampa. Aku mengerang keras, sehingga menarik perhatian Ibu yang sedang berada di pintu antara toko dan dapur. Ibu berjalan mendekatiku dan segera menarik lenganku pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Aku tidak menjawab dan justru terisak pelan. Diriku sendiri terkejut akan reaksiku ini. Namun masa bodoh. Aku ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Dengan cepat Ibu merengkuh aku dalam pelukannya—atau bisa dibilang ia masuk ke dalam pelukanku, karena tinggiku yang agak jauh darinya. Ia mengusap rambut bagian belakangku dengan sayang, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Aku mepelaskan pelukannya, mengusap mata, dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Okaasan, izinkan aku libur hari ini. Kumohon."

Ibu mengangguk maklum. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera berjalan ke kamarku yang berada di lantai atas.

-ooo-

Aku terjaga pukul sepuluh malam. Entah karena apa kedua mataku membuka secara tiba-tiba. Kudengar suara angin meraung-raung di luar. _Badai salju_. Mungkinkah karena itu? Kurasa tidak, karena aku mendengarnya lima detik setelah kedua mataku membuka. Haus. Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku untuk berjalan ke dapur keluarga. Di sana kuteguk segelas air dan saat itulah aku mendengar suara pintu toko digedor secara panik.

Tch. Siapa malam-malam begini yang datang?

Ternyata yang mendengar tidak hanya aku, karena Ibu segera keluar dari kamarnya beberapa saat setelah aku mendengar. Ia menghampiriku dengan masih menggunakan kimono tidurnya. Saat ia bertanya 'siapa', aku hanya menggeleng sembari mengangkat bahu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berjalan mendahului Ibu, karena takut itu adalah orang yang tersesat di badai. Segera setelah sampai di toko, tanpa membuka dulu tirai di pintu, aku langsung membuka kunci dan pintunya. Di sanalah aku melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang. Wajahnya pucat. Kedua tangannya menenteng dua buah tas besar, dan di punggungnya tersampir ransel. Tiga tas itu berwarna merah muda. Tubuhnya menggigil.

Aku segera menarik gadis itu ke dalam, sedangkan Ibu mengurus barang-barang bawaannya. Ibu naik ke lantai dua, dan turun sembari membawakan handuk besar untuknya. Disampirkannya handuk itu di pundak gadis itu.

Sementara Ibu kembali ke atas untuk membuatkannya minuman panas, aku menggiringnya ke dapur toko, ke depan oven. Ya, kami mempunyai perapian, tetapi bukankah kita harus memberikan pertolongan pertama dahulu? Ya sudah, kugunakan oven.

"Kau gila, ya? Badai salju begini kau justru berkeliaran di dunia manusia!" bentakku sembari menyalakan api kompor. Aku menarik dua buah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari sana, dan memaksa Hinata duduk di salah satunya, dan aku duduk di hadapannya.

Tubuh Hinata yang menggigil lambat laun mulai tenang. Pipinya pun kembali memerah setelah tadi sempat pucat pasi. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan meniupinya beberapa kali.

"Kau mau apa ke mari?" tanyaku sembari menatap kosong pada tangannya.

Ia diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "A-aku i-ingin menyusul Sasuke-kun."

Sekarang giliranku yang terdiam. Aku tertegun mendengar jawabannya. "Kau… tidak mengorbankan segalanya, 'kan?"

"Sasuke, biarkan ia tenang dulu, Nak." Ibu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga dengan nampan di tangannya berkata. Ia berjalan ke arah kami dan memberikan kami masing-masing satu gelas besar ocha hangat. "Silakan."

Aku mengangguk dan Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum Ibu berkata bahwa ia akan kembali tidur. Setelah Ibu kembali ke kamarnya dengan Ayah, atmosfer canggung menyelimuti aku dan Hinata. Kami duduk berhadapan dalam diam sembari menangkup gelas ocha di tangan kami masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara raungan angin yang menabrak-nabrak dinding dapur.

"Ibumu baik," ujar Hinata akhirnya, memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Hn," jawabku sembari menyeruput kembali ocha di tanganku.

Hinata meneguk ochanya sampai habis lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Aku tersenyum melihat kedua pipinya yang sudah semakin memerah. Dalam diam Hinata memandangi gelas ochanya yang sudah habis.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak Beliau menyembuhkan luka di pinggangku dengan cairan kental berwarna hijau yang berbau busuk," katanya sembari tersenyum geli.

Yang benar saja? 'Kotoran telinga gajah' juga bisa menyembuhkan luka? Ibu sudah gila! Ia adalah seorang seniman! Aku tidak mau tahu, 'kotoran telinga gajah' harus mendunia. Harus.

"Ia juga cantik," ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertimu," sambungku tanpa sadar. Saat aku sudah tersadar, aku tidak sedikitpun merasa menyesal sudah mengatakan itu, karena itu adalah realita. Ibu cantik. Hinata juga cantik. Dan aku tampan—masa bodoh jika itu tidak nyambung, yang jelas aku memang tampan. Perlu bukti? Cukup melihat bagaimana cara para gadis meneriakkan namaku di koridor sekolah, kita semua akan tahu siapa laki-laki tampan itu.

Kedua pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Ia menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum malu-malu sambil berkata, "A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," sahutku. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi: 'kau tidak mengorbankan segalanya, 'kan?' "

Hinata meletakkan gelas ochanya di depan oven. Ia tampak berpikir sebelum menceritakan semuanya—bagaimana para rakyatnya akhirnya merelakan Hinata dengan berat hati ketika gadis itu menyampaikan keinginannya untuk mengubah diri menjadi manusia seutuhnya, bagaimana para rakyatnya mendukung hubunganku dengan Hinata, dan bagaimana akhirnya mereka menunjuk raja baru, yaitu centaur yang waktu itu mengantarku ke markas mereka.

Aku tertegun. Manusia sesungguhnya. Hinata benar-benar sudah merelakan segala yang ia miliki hanya untuk menyusulku ke mari.

"S-sebenarnya bukan a-aku yang berkorban. Tetapi para rakyatku," ucapnya sembari tersenyum sendu. Matanya yang cantik menerawang ke arah jendela tertutup yang ada di dekat kami.

"Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada mereka," kataku sembari berdiri.

Saat aku tengah mengangkat ransel Hinata untuk menyampirkannya di punggungku, Hinata berkata lirih, "Aku sudah tak bisa kembali lagi ke sana."

Mematung. Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya. Ia bilang, 'bukan aku yang berkorban'? Ia gila. Itu adalah pengorbanan terbesar baginya! Ia merelakan negeri yang begitu ia cintai hanya untuk menyusulku.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku—mengangkat barang-barang Hinata—dengan kikuk. "Gomen," ujarku pelan.

"Me-mengapa Sasuke-kun minta maaf?" tanya Hinata bingung, "I-ini pilihan hidupku, Sasuke-kun. Pilihan hidupku untuk—" Ia tampak ragu dan menghentikan kata-katanya. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari padaku, dan ia melanjutkan, "—untuk menjadi i-istri seorang manusia."

Kuletakkan lagi barang-barang Hinata. Setengah berlari aku berjalan ke arah Hinata. Kuangkat tubuhnya yang duduk dengan menggenggam pundaknya yang kecil dan rapuh, lalu kurengkuh dalam pelukanku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di dalam rambutnya yang menguarkan harum buah anggur seiring dengan mengeratnya pelukanku.

"S-Sasuke-kun—" bisiknya sembari membalas pelukanku.

"Arigatou," ucapku. Aku melepas pelukanku, tersenyum padanya, dan berkata, "Ganti pakaianmu, dan kita tidur."

Ia mengangguk dan segera mengambil seperangkat pakaian tidur dari dalam ranselnya, lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat tangga. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidur berwarna merah muda pucatnya. Ia memasukkan pakaian kotornya secara asal ke dalam ransel, lalu menggendong ransel itu.

"Biar aku yang membawanya," kataku sambil menjulurkan tangan. Ia memandang protes ke arahku, namun segera kutimpali, "Kau bawa saja dua gelas ocha itu, dan letakkan di tempat cucian piring di lantai atas."

Akhirnya Hinata setuju, dan membiarkan aku membawa semua barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku dengan berlari-lari kecil, sedangkan aku berjalan susah payah di belakangnya dengan membawa tiga buah tas merah muda. Aku pasti tampak konyol saat ini. Bayangkan seorang remaja tampan macam aku menggendong sebuah ransel merah muda di punggung, dan membawa dua buah tas besar berwarna senada di kedua tangan. Barang-barang Hinata tampak kontras dengan pakaian kelabuku, serta rambut dan mata hitamku.

Sesampai kami di lantai atas, Hinata segera meletakkan gelas ocha itu sesuai instruksiku. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku ke kamarku, dan celingukan di sana.

Ya, kami hanya mempunyai tiga kamar di rumah ini: Kamar Ayah-Ibu, kamarku, kamar Itachi. Tetapi tak apalah. Aku bisa memasang _futon_ di kamarku, dan membiarkan Hinata tidur di ranjang.

"S-Sasuke-kun, ki-kita tidur berdua?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah polos. Tak tampak warna merah menyala yang menandakan ia malu di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak," jawabku setelah meletakkan barang-barang Hinata di dekat lemari. Aku berjalan ke arah lemari lain yang menempel di dinding, mengeluarkan _futon_, dan memasangnya di lantai. Segera aku membaringkan diri di atas _futon_ sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri diam di depan pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. "Mengapa kau tak masuk dan menutup pintu?"

Hinata pun berjalan dengan kikuk untuk menutup pintu, lalu ia merasa bingung.

"Tidurlah di ranjang," ucapku. Saat ia mulai mengeluarkan suara memprotes, aku segera menimpali, "Oyasumi."

Tak lama, kudengar suara Hinata yang naik ke ranjang. Aku membuka satu mataku, dan melihatnya masih duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan salah tingkah. Karena mengira aku sudah tidur, ia menghela napas dan segera membaringkan diri di bawah selimut tebalku.

"O-oyasuminasai, S-Sasuke-kun," bisiknya lirih sebelum kudengar sayup-sayup suara napasnya yang teratur.

_Yoku nete kudasai, Hinata-chan._

-ooo-

Pada pukul tiga tepat aku terbangun sebelum Itachi sempat datang dengan rusuh. Namun kutunggu saja Baka Aniki datang, karena aku tetap memposisikan tubuh atletisku di atas _futon_. Aku sedikit menyampingkan tubuhku, dan memperhatikan gundukan di atas ranjang yang bergerak naik turun secara teratur. Perlahan aku tersenyum ketika orang itu membalikkan posisi tidurnya, dan menampakkan padaku wajah putih bulatnya yang dihiasi sedikit rona merah.

Damai. Wajah lugu dan polosnya tampak damai ketika ia tertidur. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan alunan napas yang teratur. Ia tampak seperti malaikat kecil. Ingin rasanya aku merengkuhnya saat ini, namun segera kuurungkan ketika pintu terbuka dengan suara keras. Di sanalah aku melihat Baka Aniki sedang membawa penebah kasur miliknya sendiri. Tampaknya ia tidak melihat aku di bawah sini, karena ia segera mendatangi Hinata, dan sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya, ia memukul bokong Hinata.

"Bangun pemalas ini su—Waa? Siapa kau? Ah, kau gadis yang waktu itu ya…" Itachi menyeringai salah tingkah ketika gadis yang ia pukul itu sedikit menjerit dan sontak memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Baka Itachi!" bentakku sambil berdiri dari _futon_. Aku menghampirinya dan segera mengusirnya keluar ruangan. Setelah ia menutup pintu, aku merapikan _futon_ yang tadi kutiduri, dan kumasukkan kembali ke tempatnya, lalu menghampiri Hinata. Ia memandangku tanpa berkedip dengan matanya yang indah.

"O-ohayou," katanya dengan suara pelan dan wajah mengantuk ketika aku sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ohayou. Tidurlah, ini masih pagi buta," ujarku sambil sedikit menunduk untuk membelai poninya yang agak tersibak. Saat itulah aku tertegun. Tak ada bercak merah bundar di tengah dahinya. _Manusia seutuhnya_. Ya, ia sudah merubah diri seutuhnya.

Hinata kembali beringsut tidur. Tubuhnya menghadapku dengan wajah separuh tertutup selimut. Ia membuka matanya dan memandangku. Ah sial. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan! Membuat jiwa remajaku memerintahkan tubuhku untuk melahapnya. Oh tidak. Tenanglah, ia calon istrimu, Sasuke. Kau akan mendapatkannya lima tahun lagi.

Tak lama, Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan napasnya yang lembut mulai kembali terdengar teratur. Aku berlutut di sebelahnya, membelai rambutnya, dan memberanikan diri mencium keningnya.

-ooo-

Seperti hari-hariku yang biasa, aku duduk di depan tempat adonan dan loyang-loyang besar untuk membentuk ratusan roti. Kali ini Ayah tidak ikut membantuku, karena ia bilang sudah saatnya aku bekerja sendiri. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'partnermu' padaku. Namun aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas dan memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Memang aku tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan dua ratus adonan sendirian, namun aku tetap saja bisa melakukan hal itu dengan cekatan, karena aku sudah lima tahun melakukan ini dengan Ayah. Semua tentang roti sudah kukuasai. Mulai dari roti tawar, roti isi, hingga roti manis, aku sudah menguasai semua resepnya.

Kira-kira pada potongan roti kesebelasku, ada suara seseorang turun dari lantai atas. Langkah kakinya terdengar kikuk, dan aku sudah pasti bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. Saat kubalikkan tubuh, tebakanku seratus persen benar. Hinata turun dengan pakaian tidurnya yang tampak cocok sekali dengan sifatnya yang dewasa tetapi sekaligus kekanak-kanakan. Ya, ia tampak dewasa di dunianya, namun tampak seperti anak kecil jika berada di dunia manusia. Aku lebih menyukai sifat _childish_-nya, dan aku akan mendapatkannya, karena ia akan menetap di dunia manusia.

"Mengapa sudah bangun?" tanyaku sambil kembali menghadapi adonan roti yang sudah siap di bentuk di depanku.

"A-aku tak bisa tidur lagi," jawab Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Tak bisa tidur? Yang benar saja? Bahkan aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar dengkurannya yang halus dan nyaris tak terdengar. Jelas sekali kalau ia lelah.

"Kau lelah," tuturku.

"Tidak juga," timpalnya cepat. Ia memandangi kedua tanganku yang membentuk roti dengan trampil, dan ia bertanya, "Membuat roti, ne?"

"Hn," jawabku sembari mengangguk dengan tangan tetap memilin dan memukul-mukulkan adonan ke alas di bawahnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, ya," katanya. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, ia sudah berlari-lari kecil untuk menaiki tangga. Karena begitu kikuk, ia sempat tersandung. Aku mengulum tawa dan ia memandangiku dengan mata bulatnya, lalu kembali naik. Sungguh gadis itu membuatku semakin gila.

Tak lam kemudian, kira-kira lima menit setelah ia berkata 'tunggu sebentar', Gadis Hantu itu turun dengan penampilan yang sama sekali berbeda. Ia mengenakan atribut koki yang lucu. Apron yang ia kenakan berwarna ungu pucat seperti matanya, dengan renda di pinggirannya. Apron itu bercorak bunga-bunga halus yang hanya sebagai pemanis. Tidak norak. Selain apron, ia juga memakai topi koki berwarna merah muda pucat. Ia mendatangiku dengan wajah berseri-seri, dan segera menyambar sarung tangan plastik yang ada di buffet di atas kepalaku.

Aku heran. Bagaimana ia bisa menguasai letak-letak benda di rumahku? Ah benar. Ia merawatku selama seminggu di sini. Tetapi, memangnya ia menyentuh dapur toko?

Hinata mengambil segumpal adonan dengan asalnya. Ia mengambil satu lagi alas di buffet yang sama, dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan. Kulirik melalui ekor mataku, ia tampak cukup trampil. Setelah jadi satu bentuk roti, aku melihat hasilnya yang lebih bagus dari milik Ayah, tetapi tetap lebih bagus milikku—eh, jangan salah. Aku tak mau mengakui kehebatan orang secepat itu. Apalagi mengakui kalau ia bisa melampauiku dengan cepat. Aku mengangguk-angguk, memuji kerapian pekerjaannya. Memang dasar perempuan, pasti bisa belajar hal-hal semacam ini dengan cepat.

"Aku dulu sering membantu Ibu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan fokus mata tetap pada adonan di depannya. Oh, jadi karena itu. "Selama kau sakit juga, aku yang menggantikan posisimu."

Kini aku terdiam. Tch. Seenaknya saja menggantikan posisiku dengan gadis pemula ini. Jiwa remajaku yang dipenuhi keangkuhan merasa tersinggung. Tetapi, ketika aku melihat bentuk roti manisnya yang bundar sempurna—jauh lebih sempurna dari milikku—aku segera menelan kembali kata-kataku soal 'gadis pemula'. Gadis ini memang sialan.

Pekerjaan kami berlangsung cepat. Tak sampai dua jam, kami sudah membuat sekitar seratus lima puluh roti mentah. Jelas saja ini berlangsung sangat cepat, karena aku dan Hinata memang pasangan yang cocok dalam membuat roti. Pekerjaannya rapi dan cepat, pekerjaanku juga, lho.

"Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa membuka toko roti keluarga bersama," kataku tanpa sadar. Aku segera tersentak ketika menyadarinya, dan langsung membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat.

Lama tak kudengar atau kudapati reaksi Hinata, aku pelan-pelan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hinata, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapku lekat-lekat dengan dua mata bulatnya. Wajahnya benar-benar sama denganku, alias sama-sama terbakar.

Ia benar-benar terpaku selama beberapa detik. Karena tidak tahan melihat bibir tipisnya yang sedikit membuka, aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan mencondongkan tubuhku untuk mencium bibirnya. Ia memundurkan badannya dengan melangkah perlahan. Karena tidak menyadari adanya plastik di lantai, Hinata menginjaknya, sehingga ia tergelincir. Kakinya menyelengkat kakiku, dan membuatku sudah barang tentu ikut terjatuh menimpanya.

Aku tidak benar-benar menimpanya. Kutopang tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan di sebelah kepalanya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, di sekitar kami terjadi kekacauan. Waskom besar tempat adonan yang tinggal sepertiga itu terjatuh sehingga isinya terhambur. Bungkus terigu yang hampir habis juga, dan membaut sisa-sisa terigu menjatuhi kami. Belum lagi sendok dan peralatan yang lain yang juga ikut-ikutan jatuh. Benar-benar kacau. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ini semua adalah 'bencana'.

Wajah Hinata tampak sangat lucu saat ini. Pipi bulatnya merah semerah cabai, dan mata ungu mudanya membulat seperti bola pingpong. Kesempatan ini jelas tak kusia-siakan. Aku menurunkan kepalaku, dan segera melahap bibir merahnya sembari memejamkan mata tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang nyaris dipenuhi terigu, atau keadaan sekitar kami yang berantakan.

Lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Hinata yang membalas ciumanku, kegiatan kami terpaksa terhenti karena mendengar suara dehaman keras dari pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan toko. Tch. Ayah menyebalkan! Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku, diikuti Hinata. Spontan kami berdiri tegap menghadap Ayah yang tengah menyipitkan matanya sembari melihat keadaan di sekitar kami. Tidak mungkin ia meledak marah. Tetapi pasti kata-kata yang dilontarkannya nanti membuat hatiku mencelos.

"Jangan bermesraan di saat penting, Sasuke."

Benar, 'kan?

Sukses kakiku langsung terasa lemas. Sial. Ia melihat aku berciuman dengan Hinata dalam posisi yang cukup erotis. Aku menyeringai canggung.

"Bereskan ini semua," kata Ayah cuek sambil berjalan kembali ke toko.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras, dan langsung merapikan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan olehku. Andaikan aku tidak mengucapkan tentang 'toko roti keluarga' dengan Hinata, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi ya sudahlah, yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu.

Tanganku dengan sibuk membereskan adonan yang tumpah ruah di lantai, dan segera membuangnya. Kuraih gagang sapu yang berada di sudut ruangan, dan mulai menyapu tepung-tepung yang tersebar merata. Sekali kulirik Hinata, ia masih diam mematung di posisinya semula. Dengan sengaja, untuk menarik perhatiannya, aku berdeham keras. Ia terlihat terlonjak, dan dengan kalap mengambil peralatan-peralatan yang terjatuh di lantai dan meletakkannya di tempat cucian.

Aku sama sekali tidak menegur atau berbicara dengannya sampai pekerjaanku selesai. Kumasukkan beberapa loyang roti yang sudah jadi dan sudah dihias ke dalam oven, mengatur suhu, dan menutupnya, lalu beranjak tanpa berbicara ke toko. Sebelum aku sempat mencapai pintu, Hinata menahan tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Spontan aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

_Usuratonkachi._

"Hn?" tegurku pura-pura dingin.

"A-ano, i-ini… aa, s-sumimasen de-deshita," katanya sambil mulai terisak.

Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Ia tidak bersalah! Jelas-jelas aku yang sudah membuatnya tergelincir. Dan kini ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Benar-benar merepotkan.

Dengan niatan iseng—karena ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya—aku menyentakkan tanganku yang dipegangnya, dan bergumam, "Hn." Lalu berjalan ke toko tanpa memperhatikannya lagi.

-ooo-

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata, dan berbuat seolah-olah ia yang sudah menyebabkan kekacauan tiga hari yang lalu. Tiga hari itu pula Hinata berusaha meminta maaf padaku dengan berbagai cara, namun kutepis juga dengan berbagai cara—yang kadang keterlaluan.

Hingga hari ini—hari keempat, Hinata benar-benar diam. Ia sering melakukan kesalahan dalam perbuatannya. Bahkan ia sempat menumpahkan ocha yang sedang diminumnya, dengan tangan bergetar, ke kemeja bagian depanku, namun ia tidak meminta maaf seperti biasanya. Diam. Ia hanya memandangku sekilas dalam diam dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat sendu.

Aku merasa bersalah, karena akulah yang sudah membuat Hinata seperti itu. Mengapa aku harus membuatnya sakit hati dengan bersikap seolah-olah aku marah padanya? Seharusnya 'kan aku tahu kalau Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tulus meminta maaf, tetapi aku justru mengerjainya.

Namun jenis kelaminku yang masih perlu dipertanyakan membuat aku tidak berbuat apapun. Aku hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sampai ia pergi meninggalkan aku. Lemah. Aku laki-laki yang lemah dan tak pantas disebut laki-laki.

-ooo-

Malamnya aku tidur dengan gelisah. Segala pemikiran bercampur aduk dalam hatiku. Aku dan Hinata masih tidur di satu kamar, tetapi tetap tak sekalipun terlibat dalam perbincangan, hal itulah yang membuatku gelisah ditambah lagi dengan isakannya saat ia belum tidur. Aku benar-benar membuat hati lugunya terluka. Aku sudah membuat air matanya tertumpah. Aku sudah membuat gadis yang kucintai menangis. Aku bajingan yang tak dapat dimaafkan.

Tengah malam aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan meminta maaf pada Hinata. Saat aku terbangun, yang pertama menyambutku adalah raungan angin yang begitu keras di luar sana. Badai lagi sepertinya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk membiasakan pandangan, dan spontan menoleh ke arah kasur. Tak ada gundukan di bawah selimut yang bergerak naik turun. Selimut tampak tergelar berantakan di atas ranjang. Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan kalap, dan tidak mendapati sosok Hinata di manapun. Bahkan dua tas jinjingnya tidak terlihat. Yang ada hanyalah ransel merah mudanya yang sepertinya tertinggal.

Tunggu. _Tertinggal_? Jadi…?

Aku segera turun dari _futon_ dan keluar kamar sembari berlari sekuat tenaga. Di dekat pintu, aku menyambar mantelku, dan memakai sepatu botku dengan cepat. Tak sempat aku menggunakan sarung tangan baruku atau syal atau topi. Hanya ini. Yang penting aku bisa mengejar gadis bodoh yang berkeliaran di tengah badai.

Sebelum aku keluar, aku kembali ke belakang, dan berjalan ke gudang dengan cepat. Kuambil sebuah sekop besar—yang mungkin akan berguna, dan kembali ke pintu toko untuk keluar secepat-cepatnya.

Kubuka pintu dan segera wajahku terasa tertampar oleh angin yang membawa butiran-butiran salju sekeras es. Perih. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Yang penting aku harus segera menemukan Hinata bagaimana pun caranya. Tetapi bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya dengan keadaan seperti ini? Mataku tak dapat sedikitpun melihat. Angin yang bergerak liar dan suasana gelap malam hari membuat pandanganku mengabur.

Persetan. Aku harus berlari.

Dengan sebisaku, aku berlari di tengah badai sembari meneriakkan nama Hinata berkali-kali. Sudah beberapa kali aku terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh, tetapi tidak sempat karena segera aku menegakkan tubuhku dan membisikkan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menjadi lemah, karena ini adalah kesalahanku.

"Hinata!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Mataku perih karena diterjang angin berkali-kali, namun aku tetap membuka mataku agar tetap bisa menemukan sosok Hinata. Entah sudah ke arah mana aku berjalan, kubiarkan saja angin menuntunku sesekali. Beruntung, aku tidak menabrak sesuatu selama ini.

Samar-samar aku melihat sosok manusia yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kupicingkan mataku untuk memperjelas pandangan, dan di saat itulah aku melihat sosok itu membawa dua buah tas di kedua tangannya. Dengan tersandung-sandung aku berlari ke arahnya sembari meneriakkan namanya.

Sosok itu tampaknya mendengarku walau samar-samar, karena ia segera berhenti sebentar dengan tubuh terdorong-dorong angin.

Beberapa meter lagi aku bisa mencapainya. Aku menjulurkan tanganku yang tidak memegang sekop untuk meraih pundaknya yang terlihat mungil. Sampai. Aku berhasil menyentuh pundaknya. Segera kudekap erat-erat tubuhnya, dan kuhujani puncak kepalanya yang tertutup topi dengan bulatan bulu dengan kecupan.

"Bodoh," ucapku sembari melepas pelukan. Aku menarik satu tasnya dengan susah payah, dan menyuruhnya memeluk lenganku, karena aku akan menuntunnya kembali ke rumah.

Berkali-kali kami tertiup angin dan hampir terjatuh, namun aku tak akan membiarkan angin mengalahkan kekuatan kami berdua.

Badai sialan! Aku tak dapat melihat apa pun di depan sana. Bahkan cahaya rumahku pun tak terlihat. Aku menghentikan langkah kami dan meraba-raba dengan sekopku. Ujung sekopku terkena sesuatu. Kubiarkan tanganku tetap menjulur memegang sekop, dan aku berjalan mendekati ujung sekop itu. Pohon. Benda yang terbentur sekopku adalah pohon. Demi Tuhan ini adalah keberuntungan. Aku menyuruh Hinata memegang pohon itu sementara aku mengikuti petunjuk dalam menghadapi badai yang kubaca di sebuah buku beberapa tahun yang lalu—yaitu, menggali lubang sedalam-dalamnya untuk tempat berlindung.

Kutancapkan kakiku semakin dalam ke salju yang tebal, dan aku mulai membuat lubang yang dalam menggunakan sekopku dengan tangan kaku yang terasa ngilu. Setelah perjuangan keras menarik dan mendorong, tanganku yang kaku akhirnya berhasil membuat sebuah lubang besar yang cukup untuk berdua. Lubang itu sepertinya tampak dalam, karena aku tak dapat melihatnya secara pasti.

Ah persetan, yang penting aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata.

Segera kutarik Hinata mendekat. Kuambil alih tas yang ia pegang, dan segera kudorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang. Sekitar satu setengah detik baru kudengar suara debuman di bawah sana yang artinya lubang itu memang cukup dalam. Aku melemparkan tas Hinata secara membabi buta ke dalam lubang—tanpa peduli jika tas itu menimpa Hinata atau bagaimana. Lebih baik ia tertimpa dan merasakan sakit sedikit daripada ia harus mati, 'kan? Terakhir, aku yang menjatuhkan diri ke bawah, dan benar. Lubang itu cukup dalam.

"Hinata-chan?" panggilku ketika kulihat Hinata meringkuk di sudut lubang sambil memandangku dengan takut-takut.

Pundaknya mulai bergetar, dan lambat laun kudengar suara isakannya. Segera kuhampiri tubuh rapuhnya, dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan dengan posisi kami yang duduk dengan kedua kaki terjulur ke depan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, dan tangan kirinya meremas bukaan mantelku.

"Kau tidak boleh kabur jika tidak membawa semua barangmu," kataku sambil menahan senyum. Hinata mendongak menatapku, dan kutatap kedua matanya yang teduh dengan sayang. "Kau meninggalkan ranselmu. Artinya, kau tetap tinggal bersamaku, dengan keluargaku."

Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar lagi, seperti merasa ketakutan. Aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kau aman, Hinata-chan," bisikku lembut padanya. Kulepas topi bulunya yang sedikit basah, agar ia tidak pusing. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada rambutnya yang—seperti biasa—menguarkan harum anggur. "Gomen na sai. Aku… aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

Hinata mengagguk dalam pelukanku.

"Mengapa kau membuat lubang?" tanya Hinata yang tampaknya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mengikuti petunjuk saat tersesat di dalam badai," kataku singkat, "Tidurlah."

"Ti-tidak boleh. Okaachan bilang, aku tidak boleh tidur saat di tengah badai," kata Hinata sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu itu." Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Terjadi keheningan panjang di antara kami. Angin yang meraung marah di atas kami-lah yang mendominasi kini. Bahkan aku tak dapat mendengar suara desah napas atau debar jantung kami yang biasanya terdengar jika kami sedang terdiam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata dengan suaranya yang lemah. Tangannya yang meremas bagian bukaan mantelku pun terasa sedikit melonggar pegangannya. Aku menunduk, dan ia mendongak menatapku.

"Hn?" sahutku.

"A-arigatou. A-aku senang kau mau mencari d-dan menyelamatkanku," katanya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya kosong. _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Kau bicara apa?" tanyaku yang tak paham _maksud_ kata-katanya.

"S-sekarang, kalau sudah waktunya a-aku harus bergabung kembali dengan Okaachan, a-aku akan pergi dengan tenang, karena Sasuke-kun a-ada di sini," katanya masih dengan segores senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Omong kosong! Dengarkan aku!" tukasku tegas. Ia menatapku sedikit tersentak, karena terkejut mendapati aku yang mendadak galak. "Kita _tidak akan mati_ sebelum kita menikah."

Ucapanku tadi mengalir secara sadar dari bibirku. Aku mengucapkannya benar-benar dari dalam hatiku, dan sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Tak akan kubiarkan ia mati sebelum kami menikah, karena aku mencintainya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," bisiknya dengan wajah merona merah.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Kudekap ia lagi dengan hangat ketika kulihat tubuhnya kembali kedinginan. "Kau janji?" tanyaku.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada bukaan mantelku, lalu mengangguk di dadaku. "Aku janji," ucapnya dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

Lama setelahnya, kami terdiam, membiarkan angin mendominasi kami dan melingkupi kami dengan kemarahannya. Kami aman di sini sekarang. Tetapi tentu tidak selamanya, karena mungkin suatu saat badai menerpa tumpukan salju di luar sana sehingga menimbun kami hidup-hidup. Menyadari betapa badai ini sangat lama, aku lambat laun mulai mengamini kata-kata Hinata tadi. Aku jadi setuju, kalau aku akan merasa bahagia, walaupun ini saat terakhirku, jika aku berada dekat dengannya.

-ooo-

Badai benar-benar belum berhenti bahkan sampai aku masih membuka mata di pagi hari. Aku mulai gelisah. Bukan mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri, melainkan tubuh Hinata yang terasa semakin membeku. Kurasakan kulitnya terasa sangat dingin, dan tidak memancarkan kehangatan seperti biasanya.

Aku terus memohon pada Tuhan untuk segera menghentikan badai ini, karena aku ingin membawa Hinata pulang. Ia harus beristirahat jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Keajaiban pun terjadi. Lambat laun angin di sana mulai mereda, dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa melihat keadaan di atasku. Aku bisa melihat pohon gundul tempat ujung sekopku mengenainya semalam. Aku bisa melihat langit mendung yang lamat-lamat mulai menampakkan cahaya mentari yang keemasan. Dan aku bisa melihat seberapa dalam dan berantakannya lubang tempat aku dan Hinata berlindung. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata! Lihatlah, badai sudah mereda!" seruku sambil mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

Tak ada reaksi.

Tubuhku menegang, ketika kembali kuguncang tubuhnya, tangan yang semula menggenggam bukaan mantelku mendadak terkulai lemah ke atas pangkuanku. Apakah ia hanya sekedar tertidur? Atau…?

Lagi-lagi aku mengguncang tubuh gadis itu dengan lebih keras, dan meneriakkan namanya lebih kencang lagi. Perlahan air mataku mulai meleleh.

"Hinata, bangun! Kumohon!" jeritku sembari terisak. Sia-sia. Ia benar-benar tak bergerak. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada rambutnya yang masih harum, dan membiarkan setengah diriku yang seperti banci menangis sepuasnya.

Hinata meninggalkanku. Ia tidak menepati janjinya. Ia gadis bodoh pembohong yang berani-beraninya mengingkari janji. Tetapi itu tak akan terjadi jika aku tidak jahat padanya hari-hari yang lalu.

"S-Sasu?"

Aku tersentak. Air mataku kembali menderas ketika ada pergerakan dari tubuhnya. Ia beringsut menjauh dariku, dan memalingkan wajahku hingga menghadapnya. Kuusap air mataku dengan kasar, karena ia mulai menyentuh pipiku dengan heran.

"Kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Usuratonkachi!" bentakku pada gadis lugu di depanku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran, membuat darahku semakin mendidih. Ya, aku kesal. "Berani-beraninya kau masih menampakkan ekspresi konyol seperti itu di saat aku mengkhawatirkanmu, eh?!"

Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, menatap ke atas, kembali menatapku, dan tersenyum lebar seakan tak ada yang terjadi. "Badainya sudah reda!" serunya dengan senang.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataanya, kutarik dengan kasar tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa memeluknya dengan leluasa. Kudekap gadis itu, dan kumonopoli seluruh tubuhnya. Masa bodoh jika ia tidak bisa bernapas. Salahnya sendiri membuatku tergila-gila sampai menangis seperti orang bodoh! Kalau ia tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan memeluknya sebrutal ini.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa bernapas, Suke-kun!" katanya sambil berusaha mendorong aku.

"Persetan! Kau Gadis Hantu jahat yang membuatku nyaris mati, dan harus menerima balasannya!" balasku sambil menahan senyum.

"A-ah! S-sakit!" erangnya.

Sialan. Erangannya itu membuat adrenalinku terpacu. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Apakah ia tidak tahu jika seorang gadis mengerang seperti itu di depan seorang remaja laki-laki, akan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat? Jiwa remajaku benar-benar sedang bergelut dengan akal sehatku kali ini. Heh, bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhnya sampai kami menikah?

Segera kulepaskan pelukanku, dan kutatap ia dengan sebal.

Ia balas menatapku dengan takut-takut. Disentuhkannya tangannya pada pipiku, namun kutepis, meskipun tidak kasar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun marah lagi?" tanyanya dengan takut.

"Hn," jawabku sekenanya, entah artinya apa.

"Ja-jangan ma-marah lagi, Suke-kun," katanya sambil memberenggut. Ia menarik-narik bulatan bulu di topi yang berada di pangkuannya. Aku memperhatikan tangannya yang mungil dan seputih susu bergerak takut-takut sambil menarik bulatan bulu lucu itu.

"Akan kumaafkan dengan satu syarat," ujarku pura-pura dingin sembari menatapnya dengan serius.

Seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah. Ia menatap mataku dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar, lalu bertanya, "A-apa?"

Sebenarnya aku agak heran dengan betapa cepatnya perubahan ekspresi Gadis Hantu satu ini. Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura tak peduli.

"Cium," jawabku sambil menunjuk bibirku dengan jari telunjuk.

Rona merah di wajahnya tak dapat dihindari lagi. Ia membulatkan matanya dan memandangku dengan agak kaget.

"Ta-tapi 'k-kan kita sudah s-sering," ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Sebenarnya memang iya. Aku dan Hinata sudah beberapa kali berciuman, dan aku bisa saja menciumnya saat ini. Tetapi masa bodoh. Aku menginginkan ciumannya, bukan ciumanku.

"Selama ini, _aku yang menciummu_. Kau baru sekali menciumku, itupun dalam rangka membunuh dirimu sendiri," ujarku dengan nada sarkastik.

Lama ia tak menjawab, ia terus-terusan menarik bulatan bulu di topinya dengan bingung. Sepertinya ia merasa malu untuk memulai ciuman. Tapi biarkan saja. Aku suka melihat gadis itu jika sedang bingung, malu, atau takut. Karena akan sangat memancarkan Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

"Tak mau? Ya sudah," ucapku sambil beranjak berdiri.

"E-eh, tu-tunggu," katanya sembari menahan pundakku agar tidak berdiri. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah. "Ba-baiklah," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan kumohon-berikan-syarat-yang-lain, namun kubalas dengan pandangan cium-atau-kutinggal. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

Gadis itu berlutut dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan menyamping di depan wajahku. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup kedua pipiku. Ia memejamkan mata, namun aku tetap membuka mata untuk melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Terus didekatinya wajahnya padaku, dan setelah beberapa detik yang mendebarkan, gadis itu menekankan bibirnya pada bibirku, dan saat inilah aku memejamkan mata.

Permulaan biarkan ia yang melakukan. Tapi sisanya, giliranku. Kubuka bibirku perlahan, dan kembali kukatupkan. Ia melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku menikmati seluruh sensasi yang ia berikan. Ada semacam getaran energi seperti saat kami di kastil Naruto. Namun yang ini sama sekali berbeda. Getaran itu berupa rasa hangat yang mulai memancar dalam diri kami. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh salju di sekitar kami akan meleleh sebentar lagi, karena panasnya suhu tubuh kami.

Kuturunkan ciumanku pada leher jenjangnya, dan kuberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Hanya sekali, dan aku menarik diri. Sisanya akan kulakukan saat kami sudah menikah.

"Tanda merah di lehermu," kataku sambil menunjuk leher putihnya yang sudah tak lagi polos. "Artinya, kau milikku."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Ia menerjang aku sehingga aku terjatuh, lalu memelukku dengan senang. Aku tertawa kecil, dan gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dadaku.

"Aku sayang Sasuke," kata Hinata dengan polosnya.

Hatiku yang dulu sekeras batu akhirnya luluh dengan kepolosan dan kemurnian jiwa Hinata. Ia sudah membawaku pada dunia, pada kehangatan, dan menuntun aku dalam bayang-bayang keluguannya yang memabukkan.

Masa bodoh jika ia dulu adalah seekor Pegasus, dan bukanlah manusia. Masa bodoh jika ternyata usianya jauh di atasku, dan bukan enam belas tahun. Masa bodoh jika ia masih menginginkan negeri lamanya, dan bukan di dunia manusia. Aku akan tetap menikahinya. Dengar ya, aku akan menikahinya empat tahun lagi, ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun. Kita akan membangun keluarga yang bahagia pemilik toko roti terbesar sedunia di mana anak-anakku dan Hinata akan menjadi anak-anak baik yang cantik dan tampan seperti Ibu dan Ayahnya. Semua hanya karena satu alasan: Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, _sangat_ mencintai Hinata.

"Mari kita pulang," ujarku. Ia merangkak berdiri, dan membiarkan aku juga bangkit dari posisiku. Hinata berlari kecil untuk mengambil dua tasnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di sisi lain lubang, dan menyeretnya mendekatiku.

Setelah usaha kerasku, kami berdua akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami. Aku mencari-cari sekop yang kutinggalkan begitu saja di bawah pohon, namun tidak menemukannya. Ya sudahlah, lagipula itu sekop milikku. Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti jika tak menemukannya. Saat kuperhatikan lingkungan sekitarku, aku baru menyadari kalau aku dan Hinata ternyata berbelok ke sebelah kiri dari arah toko, dan kita berada tak jauh dari toko bahan-bahan kue berada.

Sembari membawakan kedua tas Hinata, aku mengajak—atau lebih tepatnya menuntut—Hinata untuk kembali ke rumah keluargaku, keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Hinata. Saat kami tiba, kami segera disambut oleh kepanikan luar biasa dari anggota keluargaku. Ibu sibuk di dapur untuk membuatkan kami minuman dan makanan hangat, Itachi sibuk memarahiku, dan Ayah sibuk membawakan barang-barang Hinata kembali ke kamarku.

Kami berdua naik ke lantai atas, dan berdiang di depan perapian. Seluruh anggota keluargaku ada di sana. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membuka toko pada hari ini karena kondisiku dan Hinata yang sedang tidak baik. Ibu menyodorkan dua cangkir susu segar hangat pada kami. Aku menerimanya sambil menggumamkan terimakasih.

Sedangkan Hinata mengatakan, "A-arigatou, O-okaachan."

Aku terkejut mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Hinata pada Ibu. Dengan segera aku melihat ekspresi Ibu. Ia tersenyum dengan air mata kebahagiaan menggenang di matanya. Setelahnya, Ibu memeluk Hinata dengan sayang. Sedangkan aku—anaknya yang tidak diperhatikan—hanya mendengus kesal.

Aku berdeham keras, menarik perhatian setiap anggota keluargaku. Dengan gugup, aku menggosok hidungku dengan jari dan berkata, "Tolong terima Hinata dalam keluarga Uchiha."

Ayah, Ibu, dan Itachi terkesiap mendengar kata-kataku. Mereka memandangku untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

Dengan segala rasa gugup dan malu, aku berkata, "Karena aku akan menikahinya empat tahun lagi."

Dan saat itulah segalanya terasa berbeda. Ibu menjerit kesenangan, Itachi menghela napas dan meratapi kelajangannya, Ayah menepuk kepalaku dengan koran, dan Hinata pingsan.

Yeah, Putri Pegasus itu pingsan. _Usuratonkachi_.

_The end._

* * *

Yooossshaa~

Ah, gomen ne ini telat banget apdetnya. Soalnya aku mengalami kombinasi malas, lupa, gak sempet, dan jauh dari komputer(?)

Yang penting ku update kan? xD

**Balasan review untuk pembaca setiaku yang namanya FatitaRH:**

**1. Makasih banyaaaakk banget udah mau review :3  
2. Iyaaa itu Sasukenya gak tega gituu. Lagian kan dia cowok baik :3 ujung-ujungnya dia gak bunuh Naruto kan xD wkwkwk  
3. Masalah air matanya yang beku? astaga... dirimu begitu memperhatikannya -_- awkakwak. anggap saja beku, tapi cair lagi pas sampe rumah :D  
4. Makasih banyaaaak lagi karena udah jadi pembaca dan pereview setia gueee :D**

Eh, btw aku minta maaf banget kalo fiction ini kurang greget atau kurang bagus endingnya~ Kalo masalah kurang greget, ini fiction pertamaku yang point of view-nya laki-laki xD trus kalo masalah ending, aku emang kurang bagus dalam membuat ending. Udah belajar mati-matian tapi ga bisa-bisa T^T

Ah, sudahlah, kutunggu review-an kalian yaaaaa :D terimakasih banyaak!

Em, lagi... makasih banyak juga untuk para silent reader yang setia menunggu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan(?) *digaplok*

Sekali lagi~ terimakasih dan kutunggu review-annyaaa xD

Itte kimasu!

**_Never stop trying to be better, and better._**

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


End file.
